SETE VIDAS - VIDA 3
by DWS
Summary: Dean sempre foi um macho acima de qualquer suspeita. Mas isso foi antes do TRICKSTER interferir em sua identidade sexual. Preso numa realidade alternativa em que não pode confiar em Sam, em Bobby ou mesmo em seu pai, Dean descobre em VIDA 3 que o amor e a felicidade estão DO LADO DE FORA DO ARMÁRIO DO CAÇADOR. AVISO: HOMOSSEXUALISMO. Continuação de VIDA ZERO.
1. VOCÊ É MEU IRMÃO E EU TE ODEIO

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS **VIDA 3**: DO LADO DE FORA DO ARMÁRIO DO CAÇADOR_

**vida 3** CAPÍTULO 1

VOCÊ É MEU IRMÃO E EU TE ODEIO

.

* * *

**ANTES**

(Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA ZERO**)

Sam e Dean chegam à cidadezinha de La Grande, no estado americano do Oregon, para investigar um caso de fantasma vingativo e descobrem uma série de mortes associadas a bizarras coincidências.

Dean conclui que o Trickster é o responsável pelas mortes e decide romper o acordo que Sam fizera de não voltar a persegui-lo se ele trouxesse Dean de volta à vida (episódio 3x11).

O Trickster se irrita quando Dean insiste em dizer que vai detê-lo, diz que _NÃO GOSTA DA POSE DE MACHÃO _do Dean e avisa que isso _VAI MUDAR_.

Numa realidade alterada (Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA 1**), Dean é um heterossexual que usa calcinha e pinta as unhas dos pés de vermelho e, como é fácil de imaginar, isso não acaba bem.

Em outra (Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA 2**), Dean é Diana, que paga o preço de ser uma Winchester obrigando-se a viver longe do marido Luke e do filho Benjamin. Mas, nem eles nem ninguém está a salvo do distorcido senso de humor do Trickster. Num jogo de vida ou morte, as mortes se sucedem e Diana corre o risco de perder todos que ama.

.

Em termos de cronologia, esta fic se situa em algum momento entre o episódio 3x11 (Mystery Spot) e a ida de Dean para o Inferno no episódio 3x16. Essa fic se passa no universo ficcional da série Supernatural. Pense nela como um episódio que não foi ao ar.

* * *

**AGORA**

.

_– Sam, deixa o laptop aí quietinho e vamos. Amanhã a gente trata disso. Eu quero ver gente viva. Dois banhos e parece que ainda estou cheirando a túmulo._

_Sam olha para um pequeno despertador na mesa de cabeceira entre as duas camas de solteiro do quarto de motel. Exatamente 21:03._

.

– Dean, você nesta toalha tira qualquer um do túmulo. Você sabe que não precisa ir a lugar nenhum para ver _gente viva_. Mais _gente viva_ do que euzinho aqui tenho certeza que você não vai achar.

Sam, vestindo apenas camiseta branca justa e cueca slip branca, levanta da cama e se aproxima de Dean com um sorriso que denuncia suas intenções.

Dean, entre perplexo e intimidado com a proximidade crescente e com a determinação do olhar de Sam, recua até dar com as costas na parede. Seus olhos parecem que vão saltar das órbitas. Ele quer gritar, mas sua voz falha, quando Sam, com um só puxão, arranca a toalha e o deixa nu, complemente exposto. Ao ver o olhar satisfeito de Sam, sua única reação é cobrir o sexo em pânico.

– Dean, porque essa reação tão exagerada? Sou apenas eu, _o SEU querido Sammy_.

Dean pega a toalha no chão, se cobre como pode e corre para o outro lado do pequeno quarto de motel. Em pânico, não sabe se o melhor é se trancar no banheiro ou fugir do quarto, mesmo que só de toalha. O que mais o assustou foi o tom sensual com que Sam pronunciou '_O SEU querido Sammy_'.

– Calma, Dean. Foi só uma brincadeira.

– BRINCADEIRA? Se foi uma brincadeira, foi de PÉSSIMO gosto.

– Se você não quer, porque vive me provocando? Quem é que veio ao meu encontro só de toalha molhada exibindo esse corpo _de-li-ci-o-sa-men-te_ malhado?

E completa, malicioso:

– Ou não sabe que isso me deixa LOUCO?

– Sam pára com essa história. Você sabe que isso é ERRADO.

– Como você é HIPÓCRITA, Dean. Até quanto vamos fazer esse joguinho? Até quanto vamos continuar fingindo? Até quando você vai insistir nesta história de _NÃO POSSO PORQUE É ERRADO?_ ERRADO! ERRADO! No amor não existe CERTO ou ERRADO. Você pode continuar fingindo que não me quer. Mas, eu não vou desistir de mostrar a verdade que você insiste em negar.

– Não há NADA DE ERRADO? Ficou louco, Sam? Como não há NADA DE ERRADO? Seria **INCESTO**. Nós somos IRMÃOS.

Sam olha para Dean com uma expressão entre surpreso e divertido. Como quem acabou de escutar uma piada. E cai na gargalhada. Agora é Dean quem faz cara de não estar entendendo nada.

– Que história é essa de IRMÃOS, Dean? Nós NÃO SOMOS irmãos. Você às vezes age como se fôssemos, mas a verdade é que nós NÃO SOMOS.

– NÃO SOMOS? Como assim NÃO SOMOS?

– Da maneira clássica de não sermos. Não temos a mesma mãe nem o mesmo pai. Desta maneira.

– NÃO TEMOS?

– Não. Não temos. Você se chama Dean_ Winchester_ e eu me chamo _Jonathan _HARVELLE_._

– Jonathan? Não é Samuel?

– VOCÊ insiste em me chamar de Samuel, mas sabe muito bem que esse NÃO É o meu verdadeiro nome.

– Você se chama _JONATHAN HARVELLE?_ Você é filho da Ellen e do William? É irmão da Jo?

– Irmão da Jo?

– É. Irmão da Jo. A Jo. Joanna Beth Harvelle.

– Pirou, Dean? Não sabe mais quem eu sou? Não existe nenhuma Joanna. Está cansado de saber que sou filho único. Só a minha mãe é que me chamava de_ Jo._ Pelo menos, foi o que me disseram. Já Samuel é o nome que a SUA MÃE inventou para que ninguém na cidade soubesse de quem eu realmente era filho. Samuel Winchester. Que piada. Existe piada maior do que eu carregar o sobrenome do SEU pai?

– Sam ou Jonathan, não importa. ESTÁ TUDO ERRADO. Não era para ser assim. Era para sermos irmãos de sangue. Dean e Samuel Winchester. Irmãos que se amam de maneira saudável. COMO IRMÃOS. Mesmo que fôssemos apenas irmãos de criação, nada justifica essa relação estranha entre você e Dean. Mas, eu não devia estar surpreso por estar novamente vivendo um pesadelo. Está lembrado do motivo de estarmos aqui e agora nesta maldita cidade?

– Você me arrastou para cá para que déssemos cabo do maldito fantasma de uma menina que foi atropelada. E depois quis ficar mais um tempo para que investigássemos mortes ligadas a coincidências bizarras. Amanhã, você estava planejando investigar o caso do repórter que virou notícia.

– O _caso do repórter que virou notícia_? Esse não é nenhum dos casos que levantamos. Mais uma diferença entre esta e a minha realidade.

– SUA REALIDADE? Ainda bem que você admite que está completamente FORA da realidade. Dean, você não está dizendo coisa com coisa.

– Sam, a primeira parte foi como você disse. Nós realmente viemos aqui atrás do fantasma de uma menina atropelada. Queimamos os ossos. Caso aparentemente encerrado. Então, descobrimos que estavam acontecendo outras mortes suspeitas. Coincidências bizarras, como você mesmo definiu. E descobrimos que o culpado de tudo era o Trickster. Está claro agora?

– O Trickster?

– É, o Trickster. Você sabe de quem estou falando, não sabe?

– Claro, já cruzamos com ele duas vezes. A última foi meses atrás. O que isso tem a ver com o fato de nós não sermos irmãos de sangue?

– Não foram meses atrás. Voltamos a encontrá-lo ONTEM. Ele esteve aqui, cobrando que cumpríssemos o acordo que você fez com ele. Eu prometi detê-lo. Ele disse que não gostava do meu jeito de machão e, de repente, não somos mais irmãos, você é GAY e gosta de mim.

– Então agora EU é que sou o _gay_? Não, Dean. Para sua informação, EU - euzinho aqui - NÃO SOU GAY. Nunca fui e não tenho nenhuma intenção de me tornar no futuro. E mais. Não sou EU que gosto de você, Dean. É VOCÊ quem gosta de mim. É VOCÊ que é APAIXONADO por mim. Você só não admite. É você quem não deixa que eu viva minha vida em paz. Por mim, eu estava bem longe de você, casado com a Jess. Foi VOCÊ quem ficou entre a Jess e eu. Foi VOCÊ que acabou com a minha chance de ser feliz com a mulher que eu amava.

– Jess? _Jessica Moore_? Você e a _Jessica_? Casados? Mas, e isso que aconteceu aqui minutos atrás? Eu sinceramente não estou entendendo nada.

– Dean, você sempre foi meio estranho. Mas agora bateu todos os recordes. Essa de não se lembrar de fatos, de ser de outra realidade ... Concorda comigo que isso é absurdo demais até mesmo em se tratando de você. O que aconteceu enquanto você estava tomando banho? Por acaso, você caiu e bateu a cabeça?

– Sam, vamos começar do zero. Lembra do que eu falei? Sobre o Trickster estar envolvido? Ele está manipulando a realidade. As coisas NÃO ERAM desta maneira. Esta NÃO É a nossa vida. Esse NÃO É você. Nós éramos IRMÃOS. Acredita em mim. Mas, antes me conta tudo. Mesmo que o que eu esteja dizendo pareça um absurdo completo para você. Me conta detalhadamente o que você sabe da história da nossa família - ou das nossas famílias.

– Está bem, Dean. Vou FINGIR que acredito e entrar no seu joguinho. Eu conto tudinho. Mas, antes, senta aqui do meu lado, Dean. Deixa eu fazer um carinho em você como os que você fazia quando eu era pequeno. Vem ficar com o Sammyzinho. Vem. Veeeeem. Nãaaaao, não faz essa cara, Dean.

– Sam, você está me assustando cada vez mais. Você fica aí mesmo onde está e eu fico aqui. Só me dê um minuto para eu terminar de me vestir e você me conta como foi que chegamos até aqui.

.

– Não precisava ter trancado a porta do banheiro, Dean. Não confia mais em mim? Assim você me magoa, ma-ni-nho.

– Vamos à história, ok?

– Ok. Eu conto pra você a triste história da família Harvelle. Mamãe Ellen fez um pacto com um coisa ruim sem ler as letrinhas miúdas. Não contou nada para o papai Will. Uma noite, papai Will entrou no quarto do pequeno Jo e viu a mamãe Ellen, presa ao teto, explodindo numa GRANDE bola de fogo. O fogo fez o que é da natureza dos fogos fazer. Queimou o quarto. Queimou a casa. Queimou tudo o que havia de bom e de normal na vida do papai do pequeno Jo. Queimou o passado e o futuro da família Harvelle. William morreu dois anos depois amarrado numa camisa-de-força. Ele dizia que demônios gritavam nos seus ouvidos dia e noite. Os demônios diziam que o pequeno Jo ia crescer e se tornar poderoso. Poderoso o bastante para abrir o portal do Inferno e trazer o fim de tudo. Era para eu ter este destino grandioso. Mas, como pode ver, eles MENTIRAM. E aqui estou eu, dividindo um quartinho furreco num motelzinho barato de beira de estrada, na fronteira com o fim do mundo, justamente com você. Com um MALDITO Winchester.

– E como eu .. como minha família entrou nisso tudo?

– Sua mamãe Mary era assistente social e teve peninha do orfãozinho desvalido. Foi assim que eu me tornei um Winchester honorário. O filhinho caçula da Mary e do John. O irmãozinho caçula do Dean. Foi assim que eu me tornei Samuel Winchester. Um nome novo, para que na escola não soubessem que eu era o filho do louco que ouvia vozes de demônios e que, depois de matar a mulher, botou fogo na casa em que moravam, quase matando o filhinho recém-nascido. Você sabe que muitos acreditam que loucura é hereditária. Quem ia querer adotar um futuro homicida incendiário? Eu devia ser eternamente agradecido por ter sido adotado por uma família tão MARAVILHOSA, não é mesmo? Por ter um irmão tão DEDICADO como VOCÊ. Você cuidava de mim, dava banho, colocava no colinho. Foi bom, não foi? Vamos fazer isso tudo de novo? Você me dá banhinho, me coloca no seu colinho, pega na minha mãozinha. Só que não é mais uma _mãozinha_, não é mesmo? Eu cresci. A mãozinha virou _mãozona_. Tudo grande. TUDO **GRANDE**. Você ia adorar, não ia? Confessa, Dean.

– Sam, pára com isso. Com todas essas insinuações doentias. E a Jessica? Onde ela entra na história?

– O orfãozinho cresceu. _Sammyzinho_ virou _Big Sam_, um carinha muito inteligente. Muito mais que você, Dean. Aliás, isso não é vantagem alguma. Qualquer um é mais inteligente que você. Já para alguém verdadeiramente inteligente como _Big Sam_, foi muito fácil entrar para a conceituada Universidade de Stanford com bolsa integral. Eu estava feliz só de saber que estava longe de você e de seus cuidados. Pela primeira vez, eu me senti verdadeiramente livre. Eu realmente acreditei que finalmente estava livre dos Winchester. Foi em Stanford que eu conheci a Jess. Lá, Sam & Jess viveram uma linda história de amor. Até VOCÊ se intrometer e acabar com tudo. Porque não faz comigo o mesmo que fez com a Jess? Porque não ME MATA? Afinal, EU TAMBÉM SOU UM **MALDITO DEMÔNIO**.

Dean observa, horrorizado, os olhos de Sam **escurecerem**.

– Se você não me matar, Dean, eu juro que **SOU EU QUEM VAI MATAR VOCÊ**.

.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

Nada de "**Brincalhão**". Detesto essa tradução. Trickster está mais para Trambiqueiro, Vigarista, **Trapaceiro**. Portanto, fica Triskster mesmo.

IMPORTANTE: O autor não se responsabiliza pelas opiniões e preconceitos de seus personagens.

**ESCLARECIMENTO**: Sam fez insinuações que dão a entender que Dean abusou do irmão de criação quando ambos eram menores. A verdade aparecerá no capítulo 6.

* * *

**Sinopse:**

Dean sempre foi um macho acima de qualquer suspeita. Mas isso foi antes do TRICKSTER interferir em sua identidade sexual.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester e o Trickster são criações geniais de Eric Kripke, mas serão respeitosamente reinventados por mim. Sete Vidas. Sete diferentes Deans. Todos muito diferentes do que você conhece.

Muitos dos personagens coadjuvantes são criações originais minhas, mas permito que o Eric os utilize na série se ele assim desejar.

* * *

ESCLARECIMENTO: A leitura de SETE VIDAS - VIDA ZERO não é necessária para o entendimento dessa história. O resumo no início do capítulo (ANTES) traz as informações essenciais. Mas, se gostou do que leu aqui, se dê a chance de gostar também de VIDA ZERO.

VIDA ZERO: www fanfiction net/s/9685726/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-ZERO

.

ESCLARECIMENTO: A leitura prévia de SETE VIDAS-VIDA 1 e de SETE VIDAS-VIDA 2 não é necessária para o entendimento dessa história, mas é recomendado que as leia, já que as sete VIDAS são encadeadas e formam uma história maior.

VIDA 1: www fanfiction net/s/9710922/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-1

VIDA 2: www fanfiction net/s/9736133/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-2

* * *

12.10.2013


	2. IRMÃO DEMÔNIO

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 3**__: DO LADO DE FORA DO ARMÁRIO DO CAÇADOR_

**vida 3** CAPÍTULO 2

IRMÃO DEMÔNIO

.

* * *

_**LA GRANDE, BLUE MOUNTAINS MOTEL**_

.

Sam espera pacientemente Dean completar o ritual de exorcismo. Sem qualquer resultado. Sam sorri, ainda com olhos totalmente **negros**.

– Você realmente não está bem, Dean. Está cansado de saber que exorcismo não resolve. Eu não estou possuído por um demônio. Eu tenho sangue de demônio correndo nas veias. Eu tenho natureza demoníaca. A única maneira de me enviar para o Inferno é me MATANDO. Como vê, é muito fácil.

– Se o meu eu desta realidade maluca não fez isso, é porque existe uma maneira de eliminar o sangue de demônio e fazer você voltar ao normal.

– Não existe outra maneira. E eu GOSTO do que sou. Eu NÃO QUERO mudar. Esse amuleto não vai protegê-lo para sempre.

– Amuleto?

Dean fecha a mão em torno do amuleto preso a uma corrente de prata em seu pescoço. Não é o que costumava usar, o que ganhara de presente de Natal de Sam. Do Sam que era seu irmão, não desse.

– Amuletos, tatuagens, nada disso vai protegê-lo de mim. Não vai conseguir se equilibrar para sempre em cima do muro.

Sam sorri e tira a camiseta, ficando só de cueca. Dean percebe que Sam não tem a tatuagem que os protege de possessão.

– O que está querendo dizer com _em cima do muro_?

– Está querendo saber se estou falando da sua sexualidade? NÃO, Dean. Ou, talvez esteja. Sabe muito bem que eu conheço você melhor que você mesmo se conhece. Eu conheço TODOS os seus segredinhos SUJOS. Até aqueles que você PENSA que esconde tão bem de todo mundo. Você não precisa FINGIR quando estamos só nós dois. Somos só eu e você neste quarto de motel, Dean. Esquece isso de INCESTO, de PECADO, de ERRADO. Esquece. Ninguém vai ficar sabendo.

Sam faz uma cara sacana e novamente se aproxima perigosamente de Dean, que recua até cair de costas na cama. Sam apóia um joelho na borda da cama, entre as pernas de Dean, e continua a avançar sobre ele. Dean sente a mente esvaziar, os pensamentos fugirem. Sam sustenta o corpo sobre o corpo de Dean, com os braços esticados, sem encostar nele. Os rostos estão muito próximos, mas não se tocam. Dean começa a suar frio, sua respiração fica irregular, seu coração bate acelerado. Mas, ao invés de empurrar Sam para longe, Dean apenas fecha os olhos e espera. Espera. Espera. E .. NADA.

Ao abrir os olhos novamente, vê que Sam permanece na mesma posição, acima dele, mas estampa um sorriso que logo se transforma numa gargalhada. Sam não tem mais os olhos escurecidos. Parece só um garoto feliz. Uma felicidade que ele não lembra ter visto nunca na face do irmão.

Mas, a expressão do rosto de Sam logo muda para ressentimento e raiva.

– Quero ver VOCÊ tomar a iniciativa. Quero ver você IMPLORANDO. RASTEJANDO. Vou desmascarar esse seu discurso hipócrita de incesto. Só para dizer **NÃO** na sua cara. Você não vai me ter NEM HOJE, **NEM NUNCA**.

Sam se afasta e começa a se vestir, preparando-se para sair.

Dean senta-se na cama completamente aturdido. O Trickster criara aquela realidade distorcida, mas ele ainda sabia quem era e como as coisas deveriam ser. Ainda era o velho Dean. Porque deixara então essa versão distorcida de seu irmão se aproximar tanto, com intenções tão claramente sexuais. Porque não o afastara com um murro, mesmo sendo Sam. Principalmente por ser o Sam. Não, esse não era ele. Também fora afetado. Maldito Trickster. Se ainda estivesse com o Colt ...

– Eles não vão desistir até que eu esteja morto.

– Eles? Eles, quem?

– Os caçadores. Gordon Walker.

– Gordon Walker está vivo?

– Robert Singer.

– O Bobby? Estamos fugindo do Bobby?

– Bobby? Ele te esfolaria vivo se escutasse você chamando-o de .. BOBBY.

– Bobby não seria capaz de nos machucar.

– A batida na cabeça foi forte mesmo. Não seria capaz .. VELHO MALDITO. Tudo que quero é vê-lo MORRER. Vê-lo agonizar lenta e dolorosamente. Vou devolver em dobro tudo que ele me fez passar.

Dean fica chocado com o desprezo e o ódio com que Sam pronunciou a frase.

– E, claro, John Winchester, seu pai.

– Nosso .. Meu pai está vivo?

– Não por muito tempo. Eu vou ter o PRAZER de matá-lo. Não se iluda achando que vou poupá-lo. Muito menos achando que pode me impedir. Vou matá-los a todos. Um por um. Eles não perdem por esperar.

Sam, já completamente vestido, sai do quarto, batendo a porta.

Dean permanece sentando, olhando para a porta fechada, tentando absorver o que acabara de escutar.

Então, nesta realidade, John Winchester estava vivo? Precisava falar com ele. Sentia muita falta do pai. O pai sempre fora sua referência na vida. Precisava mais do nunca da experiência e da sabedoria do pai. Precisava do seu amor.

E .. sua mãe? Sam não esclareceu o que aconteceu com Mary depois da adoção. Assistente social. É bem possível que esteja viva. Em Lawrence, talvez. Seu pai poderá esclarecer.

O que teria feito seu pai se voltar contra Sam? Mesmo não sendo o pai biológico, o criara. E, agora, o perseguia? O que mais ainda não sabia desta história?

Dean levanta e vê, da janela, Sam se afastando a pé. Pegando a estrada, na direção da cidade. No estacionamento, vê o Impala. Pelo menos, isso não mudara. Todo o resto se parecia com um grande pesadelo.

.

* * *

14.10.2013


	3. CAPITÃO MEU CAPITÃO

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 3**__: DO LADO DE FORA DO ARMÁRIO DO CAÇADOR_

**vida 3** CAPÍTULO 3

CAPITÃO MEU CAPITÃO

.

* * *

_**RESIDÊNCIA DA FAMÍLIA HAYDEN**_

.

Kyle Hayden saíra do banho e estava se vestindo. Tinha combinado encontrar-se com Owen Foley e Mark Levine no _Hot Machine Bar_ para baterem papo e tomarem umas cervejas. O programa de sempre dos dias de treino. Mas, antes tinha que passar para pegar Ashley Madison, que insistira em ir junto. Como sempre.

Suspirou, desanimado. Porque tinha que ter uma namorada tão GRUDENTA? Ou, segundo palavras dela, tão APAIXONADA.

Já não aguentava mais manter a farsa que era esse namoro com a Ashley. Até o som da voz dela o deixava irritado. E tudo isso pra quê?

oK. Kyle sabia muito bem o motivo. Ele era o primeiro capitão do time principal de _football_ da _Eastern Oregon University_. Era considerado a grande revelação estadual da última temporada e todos achavam que ele tinha chances reais de profissionalização como jogador em times de primeira linha. Mas, Kyle também se destacava na vida acadêmica. Não era um _brucutu_ como Dean depreciativamente se referira a ele ao vê-lo pela primeira vez em sua realidade de origem. Em ambas as realidades, era um estudante aplicado de Arquitetura e demonstrava ter talento e criatividade para tornar-se um profissional de destaque. Quem o conhecia, dizia que ele tinha um futuro brilhante pela frente qualquer que fosse a carreira a que se dedicasse. Bonito, fama de bom moço e considerado um bom partido, era assediado por TODAS as garotas do campus. E não só pelas do campus. TINHA que ter uma namorada. Nada justificava que não tivesse. Além disso, era mais fácil driblar uma do que fugir de centenas. CENTENAS talvez fosse exagero. Mas, não seriam poucas. E algumas não seriam tão burras quanto a Ashley.

Por outro lado, também não dava para continuar como estava. Não podia ficar inventando uma desculpa esfarrapada atrás da outra, desmarcando encontros em cima da hora ou enchendo a cara para poder encarar uma noite de sexo com própria namorada. Tinha que encontrar uma saída.

Para piorar a situação, era um _local_. Nascera em La Grande. Seu pai era o delegado de polícia da cidade. Conhecido e respeitado por todos. Um homem apontado na comunidade como um exemplo tanto na vida pessoal quanto na profissional. Como também fora seu avô. Não podia envergonhar os dois. Desonrar o nome da família. Não podia confessar que era GAY.

Vinha tentando ganhar tempo. Acreditava que as coisas se resolveriam naturalmente depois que estivesse formado. Depois de formado, podia deixar a cidade. Era até esperado que assim o fizesse. Queria ir para BEM LONGE de La Grande e da mentalidade provinciana que ali imperava. São Francisco, Los Angeles, ou, até mesmo, Nova York. O importante é que fosse BEM LONGE. Só então poderia deixar de fingir ser o que não era. Sentia-se sufocado. Precisava dar vazão a seus desejos. Mas, só podia ser ele mesmo longe dali.

Mas, havia um PORÉM nesta história de sumir no mundo. Era apaixonado por Owen. PATETICAMENTE APAIXONADO. Fazia de tudo para não dar bandeira, mas até mesmo a Ashley, tapada como era, já percebera que havia da parte dele algo mais do que uma simples amizade. Sufocar aquela paixão estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. Tinha que ficar se controlando o tempo todo, já que estavam quase sempre juntos e tinham o mesmo círculo de amizades.

.

Foi amor à primeira vista.

Owen Foley foi o primeiro homem por quem Kyle Hayden se sentiu realmente atraído. Atraído a ponto de se ver obrigado a encarar a verdade sobre a própria condição sexual. Owen era de uma cidade pequena do Kansas. Menor e ainda mais pacata que La Grande. Quando chegou a La Grande para cursar a faculdade de Engenharia Civil, era um caipirão boa gente cujo sotaque carregado era motivo de gozação entre os colegas. Um menino grande perdido e intimidado em meio ao burburinho da faculdade e a efervescência das festas das fraternidades. Fora os colegas, não conhecia ninguém na cidade e estava pela primeira vez longe de suas referências familiares.

Foi Kyle quem introduziu Owen em seu círculo de amizades e o colocou no grupo dos populares. Owen era bonito, grande, forte e INGÊNUO. Foi essa ingenuidade quase infantil, que ele nunca perderia, que encantou Kyle. Owen tinha fortes valores familiares e uma bondade intrínseca que logo conquistariam também os pais do amigo. Em pouco tempo, Owen já era considerado _de casa_. O tipo de amigo que almoça com a família nos fins de semana e entra e sai a qualquer horário.

Embora não fizessem o mesmo curso, tinham muitas matérias em comum e estudavam juntos para as provas. Owen se mostrara um bom jogador e, com uma forcinha de Kyle, logo estava na equipe principal. O problema é que o aumento da convivência fazia aquele sentimento cada dia mais forte e a proximidade física alimentava o desejo de Kyle. Estar sempre tão próximo a Owen e não poder tocá-lo estava se tornando um tormento para Kyle. Trocavam de roupa no mesmo vestiário e dormiam no mesmo quarto quando o jogo era em outra cidade. Só não tomavam banho juntos porque Kyle fazia todo tipo de malabarismo para que isso não acontecesse. Sabia que seu corpo o denunciaria e o que sentia por Owen ficaria visível para todos.

Transar com a Ashley não estava ajudando. Ao invés de relaxá-lo, deixava-o estressado. A excitação só vinha quando fechava os olhos e imaginava-se tocando e sendo tocado por Owen. Mas, buscava músculos e também algo que não estava lá. Era frustrante. Sem falar que se sentia mal por estar iludindo a Ashley. No fundo, gostava nela. Era uma boa garota. Merecia um homem de verdade. Era até surpreendente que ela insistisse em manterem o namoro. Era impossível que considerasse o sexo que faziam satisfatório. Da parte dele, não era. Extravasava a agressividade no jogo. Vai ver que era por isso que era o melhor jogador do time. Tensão sexual reprimida.

Em seu quarto, à noite, fechava os olhos e fantasiava estar com Owen. Mas, também aqui a ilusão se quebrava. Não conseguia imaginar Owen, másculo como era, se entregando para ele. Parecia algo impossível de acontecer. Então, vinha a parte que mais o assustava. A outra alternativa. A de entregar-se para Owen. Temia que esse fosse o preço que teria que pagar para viver aquele amor. Tentava acostumar-se com a ideia. Mas, era uma situação para a qual ainda não estava preparado. Fazer sexo com um homem era algo que ansiava e temia. Era tudo uma grande confusão na sua cabeça.

Não tinha coragem de declarar-se para Owen. Ele deixara uma namoradinha de infância em sua cidade e vivia falando dela. Como sabia que Owen tinha valores tradicionais, nunca nem mesmo tentara saber o que ele pensava a respeito de dois homens juntos. Tinha medo de levantar suspeitas. Tinha medo de afastá-lo. Não ia aguentar ser rejeitado por Owen. Tê-lo por perto, mesmo que só como amigo, era o que era possível. Teria que bastar.

.

Quem mais, então?

Não podia ser alguém da cidade. A cidade era pequena e todos se conheciam. Todos conheciam a sua família. E logo todos ficariam sabendo e comentando.

Não podia ser alguém do campus. Era um ícone. Seria exibido como um troféu por qualquer dos estudantes assumidamente gays. A primeira indiscrição e aquilo se alastraria como fogo em pólvora pelas redes sociais. Todos ficariam sabendo e não apenas na cidade. Sua carreira no football ficaria para sempre marcada por especulações sobre sua vida sexual.

Não podia se insinuar para alguém de seu círculo que não fosse ou não se assumisse como gay. Um erro de avaliação e podia virar um escândalo. Não suportaria ser alvo de comentários maldosos. Sabia a forma com que muitos de seus colegas de time se referiam aos gays. Seria execrado por muitos dos que agora se diziam seus amigos.

Não era o ideal, mas para acontecer teria que ser com um estranho. Alguém que estivesse apenas de passagem pela cidade.

Sabia que seria pedir demais, mas gostaria que esse alguém tivesse olhos verdes .. como Owen.

.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTO**:

Os perfis psicológicos do Kyle Hayden e do Owen Foley de VIDA 3 são válidos também para suas versões de VIDA ZERO e VIDA 1 e explicam o comportamento das Ashley destas duas realidades de se proporem a ir para a cama com Dean. Não são válidos para VIDA 2 nem para as VIDAS ainda não mostradas, onde veremos triângulos diferentes sendo formados.

.

ATENÇÃO: SPOILER PARA QUEM NÃO LEU AS FICS ANTERIORES

Uma diferença grande em relação a VIDA 3 é que em VIDA 1 Kyle resiste à ideia de ser gay e reage de forma agressiva a qualquer ameaça de ser confrontado com essa verdade. O Owen de VIDA 1 foi pouco a pouco se moldando ao comportamento cada vez mais agressivo do amigo, mas age para frear seus excessos. Ele fez um teatrinho, mas nunca ia permitir que Kyle agredisse covardemente Dean.

* * *

20.10.2013


	4. AS COISAM MUDAM

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 3**__: DO LADO DE FORA DO ARMÁRIO DO CAÇADOR_

**vida 3** CAPÍTULO 4

AS COISAS MUDAM

.

* * *

**_HOT MACHINE BAR_**

.

Dean sentiu todos os olhares sobre si quando entrou no _Hot Machine Bar_. Claro, era sempre assim em cidades pequenas. Era rapidamente identificado como um forasteiro. Mas, percebia que tinha chamado atenção também pela forma como estava vestido. Estava destoando com suas habituais roupas rústicas e surradas.

Reconhecia o lugar das realidades anteriores. Era a quarta vez que aquela situação se repetia. A quarta vez que adentrava naquele bar como se fosse a primeira vez. Mas, nesta, as diferenças eram muito mais evidentes que as semelhanças.

O espaço físico era basicamente o mesmo. Os elementos principais estavam todos lá. O longo balcão de bar, as mesas espalhadas pelo amplo salão, os alvos para jogo de dardos, as mesas de sinuca, a jukebox próxima à entrada, o pequeno palco para shows no fundo e a escada que levava a um mezzanino. O mezzanino era a primeira grande diferença no aproveitamento do espaço. Não havia nada de suspeito ou escondido naquele segundo piso. Era aberto e viam-se mesas. Uma extensão do salão do primeiro piso.

Agora o bar não podia mais ser descrito como um lugar de _homens rústicos e de bebidas e mulheres baratas._ Um _barman_ tatuado malabarista. D_rinks_ coloridos. Garçonetes que pareciam universitárias. TV's exibindo videoclipes e programas de esportes radicais. Roupas de grife e penteados _estilosos._ Nada ali parecia ser _barato_, muito menos as bebidas. Os adjetivos _escuro_ e _enfumaçado_ tampouco se aplicavam ao lugar. O lugar era iluminado até demais e havia diversos avisos de _proibido fumar_ no recinto.

Em consequência, a frequência do bar era completamente diferente, com presença maciça de universitários. Pelo menos, a parcela mais endinheirada e menos _nerd_. Viam-se por toda a parte jaquetas com o EOU, da _Eastern Oregon University_. Aparentemente, a jaqueta era um símbolo de status para a tribo esportista. A proporção dos sexos estava mais bem equilibrada, com presença feminina em diversos grupinhos e alguns grupinhos só de garotas.

Buscou com os olhos a profissional. Se havia uma figura que combinava menos que ele próprio com essa versão remodelada do bar era a prostituta barata de bar de estrada. Na verdade, não esperava encontrá-la ali. Devia estar fazendo ponto em alguma espelunca em outro ponto da estrada. Imaginou que, como ele próprio, ela se sentiria ali completamente fora de seu ambiente natural. No entanto, .. Sim, a mesma mulher num uniforme discreto atrás do balcão. Se não fosse um bom fisionomista, não a reconheceria. Maquiagem discreta, cabelo bem penteado, atitude de matrona e ALIANÇA NO DEDO. Pelo jeito, a vida dela seguira um curso muito diferente nesta realidade.

A que antes classificara como _depressiva_ também estava ali, mas não estava sozinha nem parecia carente. Ela parecia divertir-se com o jogo de sedução de seu jovem e belo acompanhante. Dean ficou um tempo observando o casal. Não se deu conta que o que estava prendendo sua atenção era a inegável beleza do rapaz. Enquanto observava, tecia considerações sobre o que estava acontecendo ali. O candidato a gigolô era jovem e inexperiente demais para perceber que quem estava se iludindo ali era ele. A mulher tinha um sorriso predador. Ela o usaria e o descartaria como lixo. Em tese, a análise de Dean estava correta. Mas, o destino do rapaz seria bem mais sombrio.

Parou alguns segundos para olhar a parede com os alvos de jogo de dardos. Veio à sua mente a imagem de um homem moreno alto. Sua barba por fazer. Seus olhos negros, o encarando. Olhos apaixonados. NÃO. AQUILO NÃO PODIA ESTAR ACONTECENDO. Ficara excitado só de pensar no homem. Maldito Trickster. O que Sam dissera, de, nesta realidade, ele ser gay e esconder de todos, começava a se tornar a sua nova realidade.

Calma, Dean. Não viera ao bar para buscar companhia para a noite. Menos ainda, companhia masculina. Viera para pensar nos próximos passos que daria. Ia enlouquecer se ficasse mais um minuto que fosse naquele quarto de motel. Queria manter distância daquele Sam. Daqueles olhos totalmente negros. Queria ver o pai.

A única notícia boa em meio a toda aquela loucura era saber que, nesta realidade, John estava vivo. Poderia mais uma vez abraçá-lo e dizer o quanto o amava. Sorriu ao imaginar a cena. Era bem capaz de o pai considerar essa demonstração de afeto uma prova de _boiolice_. Não importa. Não fora nisto mesmo que o Trickster o transformara? Abraçaria o pai e exporia seus sentimentos sem pudores ridículos. Podia nunca mais ter outra chance como esta.

Quanto à sua mãe, tinha medo de alimentar esperanças e amargar uma grande decepção.

Imersos nestes pensamentos, sentou-se em uma mesa próxima a de um dos muitos grupinhos de universitários. O grupo lhe pareceu familiar, como se já os conhecesse de antes. Forçou a memória. Não, devia ser impressão. Com certeza, se lembraria daqueles rostos se já os tivesse visto antes. Eram três rapazes e uma garota. Os rapazes eram muito .. interessantes. Todos os três. A garota era linda, mas parecia completamente deslocada no grupo. Posta de lado. Ainda era o velho Dean o suficiente para reconhecer os sinais. Estava insatisfeita com o namorado, que, por acaso, era o mais interessante do grupo. Também, o papo não podia ser mais masculino. Estavam falando de suas jogadas no treino de _football_.

Era sempre muito fácil com mulheres negligenciadas. A ideia de dar o troco sempre estava presente na cabeça delas. O namorado não devia estar fazendo direito o dever de casa. Porque seria? Uma garota tão bonita? Olhou atentamente para o rapaz e sentiu um fiapo de esperança.

Sabia que podia, no momento que quisesse, levar aquela garota para a cama. Se forçou a pensar na garota nua. Olhou demoradamente para cada detalhe daquele corpo. Um corpo escultural. Um sorriso lindo. Difícil acreditar que existisse outra mais gostosa na cidade. Imaginou-se tocando na garota. Imaginou-se despindo-a e tendo à sua frente, completamente entregue, aquele corpo nu. NADA. Não se sentia nem um pouco excitado.

O pior é que passou a mensagem errada para a garota. Viu que ela passou a dar sinais de encorajamento. DROGA. Tudo o que não queria era se meter numa briga de bar com o namorado e os amigos da garota. Não era assim que gostaria de se embolar com eles.

Sabia que podia dar conta fácil dos três. Mas, e depois? Reclamava o prêmio e levava a garota para a cama? Decididamente não era isso o que queria. Já os rapazes .. Uau! Não riscaria nenhum deles de sua lista, embora sua primeira opção fosse justamente o namorado da garota.

Calma, Dean. A coisa funciona diferente entre homens. Ficar olhando para um homem só porque o achou interessante é algo que 99% das vezes acaba mal. Jogar charme, só depois de sentir o terreno em que está pisando.

Resolveu tentar arranjar alguma grana na mesa de sinuca. Pressentia que a cerveja que pedira custaria o dobro do que estava acostumado a pagar e que, se quisesse pedir mais uma, teria que descolar o dinheiro. Estava a quase nenhum. E, jogando, se manteria longe de encrencas. Longe da cadeia. Estremeceu só de se imaginar preso naquela cidade. Mas, já não sabia o porquê daquele medo.

As lembranças que trouxera da realidade 1 e da realidade 2 já tinham se apagado completamente da sua memória. A visão dos alvos do jogo de dardos não mais lhe traria a imagem de Luke Braeden e a lembrança desta lembrança também já se perdera.

Mas, ao contrário das vezes anteriores, mantinha praticamente intactas as memórias de sua realidade de origem. Lembrava-se claramente do desafio que fizera ao Trickster e da ameaça que este lhe fizera em resposta. O ponto de corte destas lembranças era a chegada ao _Hot Machine Bar_. Por isso, não se lembrava de Ashley e de já ter transado com ela. Como o velho Dean não era de prestar atenção em homens, a lembrança que poderia ter de Kyle Hayden era bastante superficial. Uma interação maior com Kyle, que o levara para a cadeia, acontecera somente na realidade 1, agora completamente esquecida.

.

Dean passou um tempo analisando o jogo dos possíveis concorrentes enquanto aguardava liberarem uma mesa para jogar, o que, finalmente, acontecera.

– Quero jogar. Alguém aqui se candidata? Dean pergunta, olhando em volta e exibindo um belo sorriso.

– Eu, aqui. Prazer. Meu nome é Kyle.

Kyle estende a mão para Dean e, olhos nos olhos, os dois homens estendem o cumprimento alguns segundos a mais do que o necessário. Ao perceberem, recolhem as mãos, constrangidos, mas novamente se olham nos olhos e sorriem.

Owen e Ashley observam a cena com surpresa, olhando com atenção as expressões ora de um, ora do outro.

Mark observa, preocupado, as reações não apenas de Kyle e Dean, mas também as de Owen e Ashley.

.

Nem Dean nem Kyle perceberam que TODOS notaram que pintara um clima entre eles.

* * *

21.10.2013

* * *

AVISO (23.10.2013): Lendo o capítulo depois de postado notei que os trechos onde haviam números saíram truncados e não adiantava corrigir e salvar novamente, que o problema persistia. A frase original era "As lembranças que trouxera das realidades #1 e #2 já tinham se apagado completamente da sua memória." Retirando o símbolo #, sai truncado. Os leitores que são autores devem prestar atenção quando fizerem postagens.


	5. SOU OU NÃO SOU?

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 3**__: DO LADO DE FORA DO ARMÁRIO DO CAÇADOR_

**vida 3** CAPÍTULO 5

SOU OU NÃO SOU?

.

* * *

**_BLUE MOUNTAINS MOTEL, QUARTO 212_**

.

Já fazia mais de doze horas que fora jogado naquela realidade enlouquecida e ainda se lembrava de como as coisas deveriam ser. Isso era inédito e era bom que fosse assim. Mas, sabia que não era exatamente o mesmo. Pensava igual. Ou quase. Mas, sentia as coisas de forma diferente. De forma assustadoramente diferente.

Seria mentira dizer que passara a noite inteira pensando em como agiria em relação a _Sam JO HARVELLE._ Ou em todas as coisas que diria quando reencontrasse o pai. Kyle Hayden teimava em ocupar espaço em seus pensamentos. Não lembrava de já ter sentido tanta ansiedade assim em relação a uma garota. Então porque agora não conseguia tirar esse cara da cabeça? O que estava acontecendo afinal? Isso não podia ser natural. Tinha que ter o dedo do Trickster por trás disso tudo. Um segundo dedo. A mão toda.

Achava inacreditável que o Trickster pudesse mudar tão profundamente a sua forma de ser. Sempre fora macho. E então, do nada, descobria que passara a GOSTAR DE HOMENS. Isso não era uma mudança. Era uma revolução. O Apocalipse. Entendia menos ainda como podia estar encarando uma mudança dessa magnitude de forma tão tranquila. Devia estar desesperado, inconformado, jurando a cada minuto trucidar o maldito _Trickster_. Mas, não. Estava preocupado em descobrir uma forma de voltar a encontrar um DESCONHECIDO com quem jogara sinuca num bar de estrada por umas poucas horas.

O que mais o Trickster fizera? O que ainda faltava descobrir? Que agora tinha nojo de bacon cheeseburgers e passara a adorar salada de alface? Que agora só escutava country music? Ou pior: Beyoncé, para combinar com sua nova condição?

Era estranho SABER que sempre sentira atração por mulheres, LEMBRAR o quanto o sexo com mulheres costumava ser satisfatório; TER CONSCIÊNCIA que isso sempre bastara para que se sentisse realizado; E NÃO CONSEGUIR retomar o interesse que sentia antes nem transformar as antigas lembranças novamente em fonte de prazer.

Mais estranho ainda era descobrir que agora eram HOMENS que lhe despertavam aquelas sensações e anseios que antes somente mulheres lhe proporcionavam. Estranho, não. ASSUSTADOR.

Esperava ao menos conseguir ser mais seletivo com homens do que fora com mulheres. Ou estaria perdido. No bar, muitos homens atraíram sua atenção. Em geral, homens que apresentavam variações de um mesmo perfil: um pouco mais jovens que ele próprio, bonitos e de aparência máscula. Bonitos. Agora classificava como bonitos tipos meio mauricinhos? Eram ESSES os que faziam o seu tipo? Bem, era assim que descreveria Kyle e tinha que admitir que Kyle mexia com ele. Isso significava que Kyle fazia o seu tipo? Se fosse, não saberia dizer se isso era bom ou mau.

Seria melhor ou pior se gostasse de carecas peludos com a barriguinha proeminente? Ou de rapazes delicados com modelitos extravagantes? O que cada uma destas escolhas significava em termos de cama? Talvez a alternativa dos rapazes delicados fosse mais segura. Será? Esse era um mundo novo e completamente desconhecido para ele.

Com mulheres, não havia dúvidas quanto ao papel que devia desempenhar. Com homens, havia no mínimo duas alternativas. Bem, duas para os outros, NÃO PARA ELE. Para Dean Winchester, gay ou não, só existia uma única opção. Não era possível que o Trickster tivesse resolvido sacaneá-lo também nisso. Não! De forma alguma, aceitaria ficar de quatro para outro homem. Fora de questão. Preferia virar celibatário. Monge. Apelar para o suicídio.

Não sabia se o corpo que estava ocupando já tivera ESSE tipo de experiência antes. Talvez fosse algo rotineiro para ELE. Não, o outro Dean não podia ser tão VIADO a esse ponto. Quem sabe fosse justamente o contrário. Talvez, mesmo sentindo atração por homens, ele nunca tivesse dado o primeiro passo neste caminho sem volta. _'Deus queira que tenha sido assim'. _Sam fizera insinuações em contrário, mas o que ele disse podia não ser verdade. Afinal, Sam era um demônio e demônios mentem.

É, mas .. acreditar que o outro Dean tenha resistido a todas as tentações e se mantido VIRGEM era querer tampar o sol com uma peneira. Não acreditava que algum Dean conseguisse se controlar quando o assunto era sexo. Quanto mais conjecturas fizesse, pior se sentiria. O melhor era não ficar pensando nisto.

_'Não importa que ELE já tenha feito ou não. O importante é que agora EU estou no comando e EU não tenho a menor intenção de ir para a cama com um homem algum. Nem mesmo com Kyle. Mesmo ele sendo tão gostoso. Mesmo ele tendo aquela bundinha provocante.'_

.

Kyle.

Um esboço de sorriso começou a se formar em seu rosto só de lembrar do rapaz.

Tinham jogado 5 partidas. Trocaram poucas palavras, quase todas relacionadas ao jogo. Sob o olhar atento e contrariado do amigo de Kyle, o tal de Owen. Ashley, a namorada, ficou na mesa com o outro amigo, um tal de Mark. Mas, a cada 10 minutos, ela vinha manifestar sua contrariedade e pedir para que fossem embora. Era acalmada com um selinho e a promessa de que aquela seria a última partida.

O alarme vermelho já tinha soado, mas Dean fingia que não estava escutando. Continuava tentando enganar a si mesmo fazendo de conta que nada estava acontecendo. Que o velho Dean ainda estava no comando. Que chegara no bar precisando esfriar a cabeça, fora jogar sinuca, conhecera um sujeito legal que tinha uma namorada linda e estava se divertindo. Somente isso. Simples assim.

Dean parecia ter esquecido que o motivo pelo qual jogava sinuca era ganhar dinheiro. Era assim que conseguia manter-se e financiar os gastos com as caçadas. Os ternos de bom caimento e as camisas impecavelmente passadas que usava quando se disfarçava de agente federal custavam caro. Cheeseburgers e fatias de torta de maça não eram distribuídos de graça. As cervejas que bebera precisavam ser pagas. Mas, até o momento, o que estava fazendo era nivelar seu jogo de profissional ao jogo medíocre do belo capitão de time de _football_. Estava alongando desnecessariamente o jogo para mantê-lo perto de si. Em mais de uma ocasião, deixara a bola da vez em uma posição fácil, só para vê-lo sorrir quando acertava uma caçapa.

Achava as seguidas intervenções de Ashley, a irritante namorada, _IRRITANTES_, e já antipatizava profundamente com ela. Mas, ficava agradecido por ela lhe dar a oportunidade de poder olhar de perto e com calma para cada detalhe do rosto de Kyle sem atrair suspeitas. Kyle era extremamente bonito. Uma beleza completamente diferente da de Sam. Kyle era louro de olhos azuis e tinha praticamente a sua altura. Era mais novo. Parecia ter a idade de Sam. Era um esportista e dava para imaginar que existia um corpo fantástico embaixo de toda aquela roupa.

Quando percebeu que começara a fazer conjecturas sobre o quão bem dotado seria o capitão, constatou que não restara nada do velho Dean. Mas, não amaldiçoou o Trickster por isso. Naquele momento, só conseguia pensar em encontrar uma maneira de ficar a sós com o rapaz e conferir pessoalmente as medidas dele.

Quando já era quase meia-noite, não era mais só a namorada. Também os amigos começaram a fazer pressão para que acabassem logo com o jogo. Kyle se despediu com um simples _VALEU, CARA_, e saiu, com Ashley dependurada nele.

Dean acompanhou com os olhos o grupo se afastando, sem perder de vista um segundo sequer o belo traseiro do capitão. O beijo rápido que Kyle deu na namorada pouco antes dos dois cruzarem a porta deixou um gostinho amargo na boca de Dean.

_'Garota de sorte'_, pensou.

Respirou fundo, frustrado, mas disposto a aumentar a aposta. Não era do tipo que desistia fácil. Muito menos, quando o prêmio valia a pena.

Afinal, ele era ou não um caçador?

.

.

Quando Dean finalmente adormeceu era quase de manhã. Acordou perto do meio-dia. Sam não estava no quarto. Melhor assim. Apesar de toda a sua ansiedade, vinha adiando o momento de ligar para o pai. Tinha medo de não segurar a emoção. Mas, principalmente, tinha medo de ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer sobre Sam.

Sabia, no entanto, que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que encarar aquela situação de frente. Sendo assim, quanto antes melhor.

– Filho?!

– Sou eu mesmo, pai. Como é BOM voltar a ouvir a sua voz. Não imagina como sinto a sua falta, pai.

– Você está bem, Dean? Aquele desgraçado te fez alguma coisa?

– Não, pai. Não aconteceu nada de mal comigo. Eu estou bem. Eu só queria escutar mais uma vez a sua voz.

– E aquele demônio? Está aí com você?

– Não neste minuto, mas SIM, **SAM** está comigo.

– Afaste-se dele para o seu próprio bem. Vou fazer o que for necessário para acabar com a ABERRAÇÃO QUE MATOU SUA MÃE.

– ?!

– Mesmo que seja necessário FERIR você, filho.

– Só queria que soubesse que sinto muitas saudades suas, pai. E que eu te amo muito.

– Eu também amo você, filho. Não vou me conformar nunca por você tenha ficado CONTRA seu pai e DO LADO do demônio que MATOU sua mãe e DESTRUIU nossa família. Não consigo compreender PORQUE você insiste em protegê-lo. Que poder é esse que ele exerce sobre você, filho? Ele é MALIGNO. O sangue de demônio o corrompeu. Não existe salvação possível para ele. Não é possível que você não veja isso. A cada dia ele fica mais poderoso. É preciso detê-lo antes que ele reúna poder suficiente para abrir o portal do Inferno. Escute o seu pai, Dean. O pai que te ama. O pai que você diz amar. Ele está BRINCANDO com você. Está JOGANDO com seus sentimentos. ELE NÃO É SEU IRMÃO. Ele nunca vai perdoá-lo pela morte da Jessica. Ele só está esperando o momento certo para SE VINGAR. MATE-O ENQUANTO É TEMPO. MATE-O, antes que ele MATE VOCÊ.

– Tchau, pai. Se cuida. Te amo.

– Faça o que estou lhe dizendo, filho. MATE-O, ANTES QUE ELE MATE VOCÊ. **MATE-O.**

Dean desliga com o peso do mundo sobre os ombros. A conversa tinha sido ainda mais difícil que imaginou que seria. Imaginou que a felicidade de escutar a voz do pai contrabalançaria as coisas ruins que certamente escutaria. Mas, não. Até mesmo porque a voz do pai deixava transparecer todo o ódio, o inconformismo e a dor que ele sentia. A dor de seu pai também o machucava. Sentia-se arrasado, confuso, perdido.

Então, era essa a verdade. Sam MATARA sua mãe. Suas piores suspeitas acabavam de ser confirmadas. Ficara chocado ao ouvir as palavras saindo da boca de seu pai. Mas, não propriamente surpreso. Considerara essa possibilidade. Entre mil outras. Passara a noite fazendo conjecturas, enquanto observava Sam dormindo na cama ao lado. Dormindo, ele parecia o mesmo Sam de sempre. O seu irmão. O irmão que amava. Não esse demoníaco Jonathan Harvelle que matara sua mãe e que seu pai queria ver morto.

.

Dean, ainda estava com o celular na mão, pensando na conversa que acabara de ter com o pai, quando nota uma presença atrás de si.

– Como foi falar mais uma vez com o _papi?_ Está me devendo esta, Dean.

– Trickster.

– Calminha. Sem violência. Vim aqui só para conversar. Como amigo.

– Você nunca foi amigo de ninguém.

– Está enganado, Dean. Tanto eu sou seu amigo que vim lhe avisar. Antes da meia noite de amanhã, seu pai, John Winchester, VAI MORRER.

– Seu _FDP_. O que está tramando contra o John?

– Eu, NADA. John Winchester vai ser morto por um demônio poderoso e cruel. Vim avisá-lo para que tenha a chance de salvá-lo. Você pode salvá-lo MATANDO o demônio antes que ele mate seu pai.

– Se quer mesmo ajudar, me diga como eu faço para encontrar esse demônio.

– Vai ser muito fácil encontrá-lo. O demônio atende pelo nome de SAMUEL WINCHESTER.

.

* * *

24.10.2013

* * *

**AVISO**: Lendo o capítulo anterior depois de postado notei que os trechos onde haviam números saíram truncados e que não adiantava corrigir e salvar novamente, que o problema persistia. Os leitores que são autores devem prestar atenção quando fizerem postagens.


	6. O DEMÔNIO NÃO É TÃO FEIO QUANTO SE PINTA

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 3**__: DO LADO DE FORA DO ARMÁRIO DO CAÇADOR_

**vida 3** CAPÍTULO 6

O DEMÔNIO NÃO É TÃO FEIO QUANTO SE PINTA

.

* * *

.

**NA VÉSPERA**

.

Quando deixou o _Blue Mountains Motel_ na noite anterior, Sam seguiu na direção de La Grande, caminhando pela margem da rodovia. Caminhar sozinho à noite o acalmava e lhe dava a chance de ordenar seus pensamentos, ainda confusos por conta da estranha amnésia de Dean.

– Droga. Estraguei tudo de novo.

Sentia um estranho prazer em atormentar Dean. Em tirá-lo de sua zona de conforto. Em descontar nele tudo o que sofrera. Sabia, no entanto, do risco que isso envolvia. Vivia testando seus limites e, um dia, podia empurrá-lo para uma situação que rompesse de vez o fino fio que ainda os unia. Talvez, inconscientemente, fosse essa mesmo a sua intenção. Tirar definitivamente Dean de sua vida. Para o bem dele próprio.

A forma mais fácil de tirá-lo do sério era fazendo insinuações sobre a sua sexualidade. Sabia desde sempre que Dean era gay. Antes mesmo de Dean ter se dado conta disso. Eram ainda pré-adolescentes e percebia que os olhos de Dean se fixavam em rapazes por mais tempo que o esperado. Fossem de carne e osso ou apenas fotos em cartazes e revistas. Não que fosse algo evidente. Dean era discreto. É mais fácil quando já se sabe o que procurar.

Reparava também que, de tempos em tempos, os olhos de Dean brilhavam mais intensos e seus sorrisos eram mais abertos. Coincidia com ele falando animado de algum amigo novo. Havia temporadas em que ele não perdia um treino de baseball e outras em que acompanhava todas as competições de natação. Uma vez, terminou com ele ganhando um olho roxo e um lábio rachado. Mas, geralmente terminava com uma noite de choro silencioso, com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro, e dois ou três dias em que ele vagava pela casa triste e sem apetite.

Sabia bem o quanto aquilo era uma questão delicada para Dean. Lembrava-se do John de sua infância como um pai presente, preocupado em transmitir bons exemplos e elevados valores morais aos filhos. FILHOS. Na época, ainda era chamado de FILHO por John. Gostava de John. Amava-o. Ele era um bom pai. Era normal que Dean o idolatrasse e fizesse de tudo para não desapontá-lo. Não era diferente com ele próprio. Também se esforçava para que o pai adotivo se orgulhasse dele e para que nunca tivesse motivos de se arrepender de tê-lo adotado.

Ao mesmo tempo em que desejava que o irmão encontrasse a felicidade, se entristecia por saber que John ficaria extremamente decepcionado quando descobrisse que o filho era gay. Afinal, para John, não existia felicidade possível para um homem fora da família tradicional. Marido, esposa, filhos.

Acabara descobrindo da pior maneira possível que, para John, muito pior que ter um filho GAY, era ter um filho DEMÔNIO.

.

.

Viu quando o Impala passou, levando Dean para o _Hot Machine Bar_. Deu meia volta, em direção ao _Blue Mountains Motel_. Quando Dean voltou, horas depois, já o encontrou dormindo.

.

.

.

**BEM ANTES**

.

Ser gay nunca é fácil, mas pode ser ainda mais difícil quando se é gay e se escolhe um trabalho ou uma carreira onde essa opção não é bem vista.

A vida fizera de Dean um caçador e a pequena comunidade de caçadores era formada por homens e mulheres endurecidos por tragédias pessoais. Tragédias que fortaleceram neles valores tradicionais de família. Ganhava respeito quem se mostrasse mais duro. Sobrevivia quem não hesitava em atirar primeiro. Viviam num mundo onde não havia lugar para ambiguidades nem para frescuras. Para muitos, era um mundo onde não havia espaço para o amor em nenhuma de suas formas. E uma certeza partilhada por todos era que naquela fraternidade não havia lugar para afeminados. Um gay, por mais masculino que se mostrasse, nunca seria levado a sério. Nunca seria respeitado.

Dean podia perfeitamente sobreviver a xingamentos e a piadinhas preconceituosas. Mas, não sobreviveria por muito tempo sem uma rede de apoio e de informação. Sem alguém para lhe dar cobertura. Se sua opção sexual se tornasse de conhecimento geral, Dean teria muita dificuldade em fazer parcerias, mesmo que eventuais. Seria, na melhor das hipóteses, marginalizado. No geral, hostilizado. E haveria quem achasse mais seguro matá-lo por acreditar que ele acabaria comprometendo a segurança de todos. O elo fraco que destrói a corrente.

Viver no armário era, portanto, uma questão de sobrevivência.

.

Dean foi, por quase um ano, parceiro de Caleb. A parceria se estendeu à cama, mas o sexo acontecia no escuro, sem que palavras fossem trocadas nem no durante o ato nem no dia seguinte. Acordavam em camas separadas e fingiam que nada tinha acontecido.

Quando Caleb foi morto por Meg Masters, Dean se deu conta que não sabia absolutamente nada a respeito do parceiro, nem mesmo seu nome completo. Não sabia se havia alguém no mundo para quem ele fosse importante o bastante para chorar a sua morte. Se havia, não fazia ideia de como informar essa pessoa. Não sabia nem mesmo como definir o que existira entre eles dois. Se podia ser chamado de amor. Mas, sempre lembraria com carinho dos momentos que viveram juntos.

Da comunidade de caçadores, Dean só confiara seus segredos, medos e dúvidas ao pastor Jim Murphy. Outro que logo se tornaria vítima de Meg Masters. Foi no enterro do pastor que Dean conheceu Rufus Turner, o veterano que o ajudaria a capturar Meg Masters e a realizar o exorcismo que enviou o demônio Meg de volta para o Inferno.

Confiava em Rufus, mas não tinham intimidade suficiente que lhe desse margem para abordar um assunto tão delicado quanto sua opção sexual. Em compensação, podia ser franco com Rufus a respeito de seus problemas com o pai e expor seus motivos para acreditar na inocência de seu meio-irmão. Foi Rufus quem abriu seus olhos sobre Robert Singer. Seria para sempre agradecido a Rufus por isso.

.

O relacionamento com Caleb é um segredo que Dean sempre guardou a sete chaves. Por não ser um segredo apenas seu, não contou nem mesmo ao pastor Murphy. Mas, o que Dean não sabia, e até hoje não sabe, é que entre as muitas habilidades que o sangue de demônio dá a Sam está a de captar flashes de memórias associadas a estados emocionais muito intensos. Basta que a pessoa relembre a cena ele estando próximo. E, embora Dean tenha usado um ar de neutralidade ao falar do seu período de parceria com Caleb, Sam pode vislumbrar momentos como a mão hesitante de Dean tocando a perna de Caleb no escuro, o primeiro beijo que trocaram e a forma intensa como Dean chegava ao orgasmo.

Foi essa habilidade que deu a Sam a confirmação definitiva de que o amor que Dean tem por ele nunca teve natureza sexual. Que Dean realmente sempre o enxergou como um irmão ou mesmo como um filho. Suas lembranças da época da criança lhe davam essa certeza. Mas, à medida que perdia a inocência, aquela certeza ia sendo erodida e as atitudes e motivações do meio irmão gay iam sendo postas sob suspeita. No entanto, tudo o que captou diretamente das memórias de Dean, nas vezes que relembraram juntos os velhos tempos, só revelaram um sentimento puro, uma atitude protetora, uma preocupação genuína e uma torcida muito grande pela felicidade do irmão.

Foi muito importante para Sam ver pelos olhos de Dean o quanto a ligação que tiveram no passado foi especial. Ser lembrado de que foram irmãos no sentido mais verdadeiro da palavra. Lembrado que um dia pertencera a uma família unida e feliz. Uma família de propaganda de margarina. Fora assim até o dia fatídico em que Mary morreu.

.

Aconteceu no dia de seu aniversário de 14 anos. Acordara indisposto e febril. Mary ficara preocupada já que ele nunca adoecera antes e decidiu não ir trabalhar aquele dia para cuidar dele. John seguiu para a oficina e Dean foi para a escola. Ainda parecia um dia como qualquer outro.

À medida que as horas passavam, a sensação de mal estar só aumentava. A febre também aumentava e logo ele já estava com mais de 40 graus. Mary, preocupada, ligou para John pedindo que trouxesse o carro para que juntos o levassem a um hospital. Foi quando começou a dor. Sentiu uma dor muito forte no peito, como se estivesse sendo rasgado por dentro. Gritou de dor. O grito pavoroso atraiu Mary, que estava na cozinha preparando um chá, e também John, que acabara de estacionar na frente da casa.

Foi quando aconteceu pela primeira vez a transformação. Seus olhos ficaram completamente negros. Ao se ver no espelho do quarto com os olhos escurecidos, se apavorou e correu ao encontro de Mary. Mary, que estava quase no topo da escada, se assustou com sua aparência e deu um passo para trás. Ao fazer isso, Mary se desequilibrou. Ao ver que a mãe ia cair escada abaixo, Sam estendeu os braços para tentar segurá-la. John, vendo a cena da porta de entrada, pensou tê-lo visto empurrando Mary do alto da escada. Ela caiu e quebrou o pescoço. Uma nova pontada fez com que desse um segundo grito de dor. John o chamou de aberração e não deixou que se explicasse. Avançou como um louco contra ele. Se tivesse conseguido agarrá-lo, o teria matado.

Confuso e assustado, Sam fugiu. Queria se afastar o mais rápido possível e para o mais longe que pudesse daquela casa, mas a dor o obrigava a parar a cada instante. Algumas pessoas se aproximavam para socorrer o garoto que se contorcia de dor, mas, ao verem seus olhos escuros, fugiam gritando e atraindo a atenção de cada vez mais gente para ele.

Começaram a persegui-lo. Teve muita sorte de encontrar um velho galpão abandonado para se esconder. Viu como o medo das pessoas podia rapidamente se transformar em violência.

Dean o encontraria no final do dia seguinte. Mary já tinha sido enterrada. Nunca vira Dean tão triste e abatido. Dean olhou sem medo para seus olhos completamente negros. Não perguntou nada. Deixou um saco com mantimentos e algum dinheiro e foi embora. Sem dizer uma palavra.

A reação de Dean fez Sam perder a esperança de poder explicar o que realmente aconteceu e de ser novamente acolhido pela sua família adotiva.

E essa possibilidade morreria de vez no dia seguinte com a visita de Robert Singer a John Winchester.

Rob Singer era um caçador veterano que acompanhara desde o início a história de Will Harvelle. Convenceu John que o garoto introvertido que criara era um demônio perigoso, que precisava ser exterminado. Rob Singer alimentou o ódio de John Winchester e o treinou exaustivamente para ser o implacável caçador de uma única presa: o garoto-demônio Jonathan Harvelle.

Tempos depois, Rob recrutou Gordon Walker, manipulou sua obsessão apocalíptica e também o atiçou contra Sam. Os três transformaram a vida do garoto num inferno por anos seguidos.

Ninguém podia culpar Sam por odiar tanto aquele homem.

.

Sam e Dean só voltariam a se ver anos depois. Quando Dean, que também se tornara caçador, foi a Stanford atrás de Jessica Moore.

Dean não sabia da ligação de Jessica com Sam. Não antes de matá-la na frente do irmão.

De certa forma, agora estavam quites. Sam causara a morte de Mary e Dean lhe tirara Jessica. Se o laço entre eles não fosse tão forte, um deles não teria saído vivo do quarto onde Jessica jazia com uma faca enterrada no coração.

Não eram irmãos. Não estavam ligados pelo sangue. Mas, estavam ligados por algo ainda mais forte. Um vínculo que eles não sabiam do que era feito, mas que era mais forte do que eles.

Dean largou a segunda faca, abriu os braços e caminhou de coração aberto ao encontro do irmão. Não importava que seus olhos estivessem negros e seus punhos fechados. Tudo o que via era que Sam estava sofrendo e que precisava dele. Precisava do seu amor.

Sam estava prestes a usar seus poderes para matar Dean. Pretendia projetá-lo através da janela sobre a cerca pontiaguda de metal que cercava o prédio. A forma como o irmão o olhava enfraqueceu sua decisão. O olhar lhe remeteu aos seus tempos de criança. O ódio deu lugar ao vazio em seu coração e ele se sentiu novamente só e desamparado. Frente a frente com o irmão, se deixou abraçar. O calor do corpo do irmão aqueceu sua alma e ele apoiou o queixo no ombro do Dean, aceitando ser consolado pelo assassino de seu grande amor.

.

.

.

**MAIS CEDO**

.

Acordou cedo. Sempre acordava cedo. Dean estava profundamente adormecido. A sua mão fechada envolvia o amuleto de prata e o mantinha próximo ao coração, como se confiasse que ele lhe garantiria proteção. Sam sorriu. Como Dean era ingênuo. Como se aquele ou qualquer outro amuleto pudesse protegê-lo se realmente desejasse matá-lo durante o sono.

Dean chorou a morte da mãe, mas sempre se recusou a acreditar que Sam a tenha matado intencionalmente. Ficaram anos afastados e Dean não teve medo de dormir na cama ao lado da sua na noite em que Jessica morreu. Dean era a única pessoa com quem sempre pode contar. O único que sempre ficou do seu lado, contra todas as evidências.

Olhou com carinho para o irmão adormecido. Dean era a pessoa que mais amava no mundo. Nunca teria coragem de feri-lo.

Vivia repetindo que um dia MATARIA DEAN, mas a verdade é que, se fosse necessário, MORRERIA POR ELE.

.

.

.

**AGORA**

.

– Era inevitável que acontecesse.

– QUEM ESTÁ AÍ?

– Calma, Sam. Não precisa se alarmar. Sou apenas eu, seu velho e querido amigo.

– Trickster. Então o que o Dean estava dizendo sobre você estar novamente brincando com nossas vidas era verdade.

– Sim. O que ele disse é a mais pura verdade. Para ele, é como se VOCÊ estivesse aqui desde sempre e ELE acabasse de chegar de uma realidade distante. Ele não pensa neste lugar aqui como sendo o mundo real. Acha que é uma criação minha. Que eu tirei um mundo inteiro da cartola. Não que ele ache que isso é um sonho ou uma alucinação. Acho que ele pensa que tudo e todos aqui não passam de construtos. Como as cópias que me viu fazer de mim mesmo. Ele nega, mas no fundo ele realmente acredita que eu sou um deus.

– Como da vez que fez o Dean me ver morrer centenas de vezes?

– Algo parecido, mas não exatamente igual. Vou contar um segredo. Não funciona como vocês imaginam. Nós estamos no mundo real. Eu não mudei absolutamente nada. Já era assim. Essa é única realidade que existe para vocês dois agora. É a única que você conhece e a única que conhecerá. Dean conheceu outra bem diferente e ele tem a ilusão de que pode moldar essa realidade à imagem da que conheceu. Ou me obrigar a devolvê-lo para a realidade que conheceu. Ele vai descobrir que não pode.

– O que você quer?

– Eu vim avisá-lo, Sam. Dean ligou para o pai. Ele acabou de descobrir que você matou a mãe dele. John já está a caminho. Está vindo matar você.

– Dean não contaria para John onde estamos.

– Não se engane, Sam. O sangue fala mais alto. O Dean de ontem não é o mesmo Dean da sua infância e nem mesmo o Dean de uma semana atrás. Para ele, você é um estranho com as feições do verdadeiro irmão que está a salvo em algum outro lugar. Você é apenas o demônio que matou a mãe dele. E, depois de ver como você agiu ontem, não foi difícil para John convencer Dean que você é a ameaça que ele sempre disse que você era. Está sozinho, Sam. Está perdido. Não pode contar com Dean para nada. Principalmente agora, que Dean está apaixonado por outro.

– _Apaixonado_?

– Sim, apaixonado. Pelo belo capitão do time principal de _football_ da _Eastern Oregon University_. Era inevitável que mais dia, menos dia, ele se CANSASSE de você. Hoje, você é apenas um ESTORVO para ele. Logo, ele vai vê-lo somente como CAÇA.

O Trickster desaparece, deixando Sam mergulhado em pensamentos sombrios.

Então Dean estava apaixonado. A hora de acertarem as contas finalmente chegara. Dean ia descobrir o que ele sentiu quando viu Jessica ser morta na sua frente. Era até bom que John estivesse a caminho. Resolveria de vez todas as suas questões pendentes com os Winchester. Mataria John. Mataria esse namoradinho. Mataria quem mais se colocasse no seu caminho.

Depois, iria ao encontro de Dean E SE DEIXARIA MATAR.

.

Era sua vez de ensinar a Dean TUDO SOBRE AMOR E PERDA.

.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTO**:

1) Mantida a diferença de quatro anos entre os irmãos, Dean conviveu com os pais e o meio-irmão até os 18 anos. Ele iniciou a vida de caçador já com 20 anos. Antes disso, levou uma vida normal em Lawrence. Tem, portanto, muito menos experiência com o sobrenatural e conhece menos técnicas de luta e de sobrevivência que o Dean da realidade zero. Grande parte do que sabe, aprendeu com Caleb e com Rufus.

2) O Trickster contou uma mentira falando somente a verdade. Todas as frases sobre o que é ou não real e sobre esta e outras realidades quanto pensadas isoladamente são verdadeiras, mas reunidas numa mesma frase passam uma ideia falsa. A verdade sobre as realidades e como se passa de uma para outra será contada ao final de VIDA 7, mas as primeiras pistas e revelações aparecerão no final de VIDA 3 e na passagem para VIDA 4.

* * *

**UM ROSTO PARA CALEB**:

Caleb é um personagem da primeira temporada de Supernatural, episódio 1 x 21. Foi interpretado pelo ator Josh Blacker. A aparência do personagem na realidade 3 é diferente. Escalei para o para o papel o ator britânico Wentworth Miller, o Michael Scofield de Prison Break.

* * *

Essa semana terminei de postar SETE VIDAS-VIDA 2.

VIDA 2: www fanfiction net/s/9736133/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-2

Como ninguém escreve reviews, não sei se são exatamente os mesmos leitores nas duas fics. Isso é algo que me deixa curioso.

* * *

27.10.2013


	7. COM AMIGOS COMO ESSE

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 3**__: DO LADO DE FORA DO ARMÁRIO DO CAÇADOR_

**vida 3** CAPÍTULO 7

COM AMIGOS COMO ESSE ..

.

* * *

**_LOS ANGELES_**

.

– Rob? Dean ligou.

– Conseguiu rastrear a ligação?

– Acabei de receber a informação do Ash. O sujeito faz mágica com um computador.

– Aonde?

– La Grande, Oregon.

– Quando segue para lá?

– Já estou a caminho. Chego no máximo amanhã à tarde.

– Eu mando reforços.

– NÃO, por favor. Não mande ninguém. Jonathan Harvelle é MEU.

– Calma, John. Me escuta. Pelo que sabemos, Jonathan está ainda mais forte. Pode estar poderoso demais para você. Não podemos arriscar que ele escape. Apesar de todos os recursos que dispomos, Jonathan Harvelle esteve fora do nosso radar por quase um ano. Se não fosse essa ligação do seu filho, ainda estaríamos às cegas. Mas, não se preocupe. VOCÊ estará no comando. Não pretendo tirar de você o DOCE sabor da vingança.

– Ninguém mais do que eu para saber do que aquele demônio é capaz. Não pretendo me arriscar confrontando-o. Não vou repetir os erros do passado. Descubro o hotel onde estão e fico de tocaia. Um tiro à distância com um rifle de longo alcance bem no meio da testa e ACABOU-SE. O desgraçado nem vai saber o que o atingiu. Quando abrir os olhos, já vai estar no INFERNO. No sentido mais literal do termo.

– É assim que se fala! O que importa é o resultado. E eu e você queremos a mesma coisa. Queremos ver a cria do demônio Azazel MORTO. Só assim vamos afastar definitivamente a ameaça que ele representa para o mundo. Mas, e seu filho Dean? O que vai fazer se ele resolver interferir?

– Se for preciso, atiro nele para incapacitá-lo.

– Boa sorte, John. Desta vez, vamos conseguir. Confio plenamente em você, velho amigo.

– Obrigado, Rob. Você é realmente um grande amigo. Aquela aberração vai finalmente pagar pela morte de Mary.

– Ligue assim que chegar.

John Winchester desliga e olha com satisfação para rifle semiautomático Barrett 82A1 calibre .50, uma maravilha tecnológica com alcance útil superior a 2 km.

– Jonathan Harvelle, sua hora está próxima. Vou mandar você direto para os braços do papai AZAZEL. E quando estiverem frente a frente, eu não queria estar na sua pele, garoto. Papai, com toda a certeza, não vai ficar nem um pouco satisfeito em constatar que seu filhinho favorito FALHOU na missão. FILHO, eu espero sinceramente que seu verdadeiro pai TORTURE você por toda a eternidade.

.

– Gordon? Quanto tempo para chegar no Oregon?

– De avião seria rápido, mas hoje em dia não dá para transportar o equipamento numa boa.

– Compre o for preciso em Portland. Depois, alugue um carro e siga direto para La Grande. John Winchester está a caminho, mas ele vai de carro e só chega amanhã à tarde.

– Você bancando as passagens e o equipamento?

– Naturalmente. Vou transferir US$ 50.000 para sua conta. Seu alvo é o outro garoto, o Dean.

– Porque perder tempo com o garoto Winchester? Isso pode alertar o demônio.

– NÃO DISCUTA. Sei o que estou falando. Você não deve confrontar Jonathan Harvelle. Deixe essa parte para o John. Ele já está a caminho. Se John falhar, você terá sua chance. MESMO ASSIM, NÃO AJA ANTES QUE EU DÊ A ORDEM. ENTENDEU? ISSO MUITO IMPORTANTE. Por ora, limite-se a cumprir a ordem que acabou de receber. MATE DEAN WINCHESTER.

– OK. Você manda. E não vou negar que matar o bastardinho arrogante vai me dar uma grande satisfação.

– Depois, SUMA com o corpo. O corpo nunca deverá ser encontrado. PIQUE EM PEDACINHOS E DÊ DE COMIDA AOS PORCOS. QUEIME NUMA FORNALHA. Use sua imaginação. Mas, o corpo de Dean Winchester precisa desaparecer da face da Terra. Faça isso antes que John chegue à cidade. Eles não podem se ver ou se falar. E o mais importante: John Winchester não pode ficar sabendo. Pelo menos, não até ele ter enfrentado o garoto Harvelle. Depois, .. não vai fazer diferença.

.

– Nick? É Rob Singer. Finalmente boas notícias.

– O ômega?

– O próprio.

– Onde?

– Uma cidadezinha de merda no Oregon.

– Mandou quantos?

– Somente John Winchester e Gordon Walker.

– O ômega PRECISA matar o pai de criação. O ideal seria que matasse aquele irmão.

– Não adianta nos iludirmos. Ele não matou o irmão antes, quando tinha todas as razões possíveis. Não fará agora. Mas, se ele não faz, fazemos nós. Aquele maldito irmão precisa sair de cena. Walker fará o serviço.

– E você precisa de alguém para sumir com Walker depois que ele fizer o servicinho.

– Não pegaria bem mandar um dos meus homens. Isso os deixaria inseguros quanto ao próprio futuro.

– Não se preocupe. Considere feito.

.

Robert Singer pensa no quanto um irmão pode ser uma PÉSSIMA INFLUÊNCIA.

Jonathan Harvelle sempre fora sua maior aposta. A perda do ambiente familiar, tão cheio de amor, a culpa pela morte da mãe adotiva, o sentimento de ter sido injustiçado pelo pai adotivo que tanto amava, os anos de perseguição feroz, a morte da namorada nas mãos do irmão querido, a perda do sonho de felicidade pela segunda vez. Jonathan deveria ser um poço de ódio.

No entanto, os laços de infância com Dean Winchester haviam fortalecido sua humanidade e lhe deram forças para controlar seu lado demoníaco. A distância e os anos não foram suficientes para enfraquecer esse laço.

E, do nada, quando as coisas pareciam estar se encaminhando, o maldito _irmão_ volta. E sua influência novamente tira Jonathan do caminho traçado.

CHEGA! Dean Winchester já atrapalhara demais os seus planos. QUERIA-O MORTO. E quando Jonathan matasse John Winchester, cortaria seu último laço com sua infância feliz. Essa página da vida dele seria definitivamente virada. Logo, ele conheceria POR ACASO as pessoas que o conduziriam de volta ao caminho tão minuciosamente planejado para ele.

Aí, nada mais afastaria Jonathan Harvelle de cumprir o seu destino e trazer o Apocalipse.

A recompensa por tantos anos de trabalho duro finalmente estava próxima.

.

O milionário Robert Singer não podia ser mais diferente do Bobby que existia nas lembranças de Dean Winchester.

Em comum, apenas o gosto por colecionar livros relacionados com o sobrenatural. É claro que não havia comparação possível entre a razoável biblioteca que Bobby conseguira reunir com sacrifício no ferro-velho de Dakota do Sul e a formidável biblioteca da suntuosa mansão de Robert na Califórnia. Nem na quantidade nem na raridade das edições. Em muitos casos, Robert Singer guardava o único exemplar conhecido preservado de obras cuja existência era considerada lenda.

Até na aparência Rob era diferente do Bobby que conhecemos. Robert, oficialmente com 60 anos, aparentava ter no máximo 40 e se mantinha em uma forma invejável, apesar da vida de excessos. Comida, bebida, mulheres e drogas.

Afinal, não foi para ter tudo isso que VENDERA A ALMA para o demônio Azazel? Cinquenta anos para desfrutar de tudo que o dinheiro pode oferecer. Um prazo muitas vezes maior que a maioria consegue. Mas, o acordo envolvia um item adicional. AJUDAR AZAZEL A IMPLANTAR O REINO DE LÚCIFER NA TERRA.

.

A fortuna de Robert Singer viera de seu pacto demoníaco e muito dela fora gasto para tornar a vida de Jonathan Harvelle - e de outras crianças a quem Azazel dera seu sangue para beber - um inferno.

Era parte do treinamento para o torneio no qual Azazel pretendia selecionar o mais capaz. O mais forte e impiedoso. E o sobrevivente fora Jonathan. Jonathan matara sem nenhum remorso todos os seus irmãos de sangue. Já tinha as mãos sujas de sangue. Já experimentara o poder do Inferno que corria em suas veias. Era para ele tomar gosto e seguir em frente, pisando em cima de quem se pusesse na frente, abrindo seu caminho com sangue.

O final do torneio era apenas o início de uma nova etapa. O treinamento ainda não fora completado. Muito pelo contrário. Era agora que o verdadeiro treinamento ia começar. Mais dirigido. Ainda mais árduo. Ainda mais mortal. Era preciso fortalecê-lo no corpo e na mente. Era preciso treiná-lo para que desenvolvesse suas habilidades, principalmente as derivadas de sua ligação com o Inferno. Era preciso torná-lo resistente à dor. Matar deveria se tornar tão natural quanto respirar.

O objetivo não era matá-lo. Mas, isso não significava que ele não corresse o risco de morrer ou ser mutilado. É claro que, se morresse, o processo teria que ser retomado do zero. Mas, para Azazel, isso não importava. Outras crianças já estavam chegando à idade de serem testadas. Outras tantas já tinham bebido leite batizado com sangue. E muitas outras já haviam sido geradas. Se não fosse Jonathan, seria outro. O importante era selecionar a criança certa. Pouquíssimos tem potencial para serem transformados no ÔMEGA.

O Portal do Inferno só abre se a chave que tiver o encaixe perfeito. Poder e determinação combinados a um estado mental muito específico, que Azazel chamava de ESTADO ÔMEGA. Ômega a última letra do alfabeto grego. No estado ômega existe a consciência e o desejo da extinção de todas as formas de vida em nome do poder pessoal. O mal em sua forma mais pura.

Era necessário, portanto, burilar a ferramenta até a perfeição. Assassinos mercenários e hordas de homens possuídos foram enviados contra Jonathan nos momentos mais inesperados, nos lugares mais improváveis. Jonathan era forçado a levar seus poderes a limites cada vez mais maiores.

Até que, inesperadamente, os ataques cessaram.

Começava, naquele momento, a última etapa. Uma etapa que, na falta de um termo melhor, descreveríamos como de condicionamento psicológico.

Jonathan conhece POR ACASO Jessica Moore, uma garota ambiciosa o bastante para ter matado os pais num ritual satânico quando tinha apenas quatorze anos. O choro dela foi convincente e, graças às provas falsas que plantou, um inocente aguarda a execução no corredor da morte. Jessica era cruel e ambiciosa o bastante para atrair a atenção de Azazel e fazê-lo entregar a ela o importante papel de consorte do futuro representante do Inferno na Terra.

Era importante que as verdadeiras intenções de Jessica passassem despercebidas num primeiro momento. Jonathan precisava acreditar que Jessica realmente o amava. Um brinde com vinho batizado com algumas gotas do sangue de Azazel e Jessica ganha seus próprios poderes. Fica impossível a Jonathan captar a verdade da mente de Jessica. Jonathan encontraria em Jessica apenas motivos para confiar cada vez mais nela. Azazel usaria os poderes de Jonathan contra ele mesmo.

Tudo em Jessica parecia saído de um conto de fadas. Tudo em torno dela parecia bom e perfeito. A presença dela estava fazendo Jonathan acreditar que o pesadelo que vivera ficara para trás. Que um novo tempo estava começando. Jonathan não podia estar mais feliz do que quando ele e Jessica se matricularam em Stanford.

Deveriam ser anos de prazeres e de rápida ascensão social em que Jessica faria florescer toda a ambição de Samuel. Um casal unido por sexo, vícios, dinheiro e poder. E quando tivessem tudo que o mundo podia oferecer, o que o mundo tinha a oferecer não ia ser o bastante. O poder que o dinheiro ou a política podem trazer não seria o bastante. Os limites da moral e da ética humana lhes seriam inadmissíveis.

Jessica faria Jonathan ambicionar reinar no Inferno.

.

As coisas começaram a sair dos trilhos com Dean Winchester matando Jessica e com a inesperada volta dele à vida de Jonathan Harvelle.

Dean Winchester e sua capacidade de amar incondicionalmente.

UM IRMÃO PODE SER UMA PÉSSIMA INFLUÊNCIA.

.

* * *

**UM ROSTO PARA ROB SINGER**:

Jim Beaver nunca foi jovem. Embora seja ator há décadas, não localizei na rede uma única foto em que ele PAREÇA jovem. Portanto, visualizar Jim Beaver vinte anos mais jovem vai exigir muito da imaginação dos leitores.

* * *

29.10.2013


	8. APRENDENDO A JOGAR

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 3**__: DO LADO DE FORA DO ARMÁRIO DO CAÇADOR_

**vida 3** CAPÍTULO 8

APRENDENDO A JOGAR

.

* * *

**_EASTERN OREGON UNIVERSITY_**

.

O treino de _football_ começava às 16:30 h, ao final das aulas do dia. Kyle ansiava pelo doce cansaço do final do jogo. E, pela ducha revigorante, em seguida. Normalmente, saia do vestiário completamente relaxado, não importava o quão estressante tivesse sido o dia. E Kyle dormira muito pouco na noite anterior.

Chegara em casa quase 1:00 e, quinze minutos depois, já estava deitado. Mas, o sono não vinha. Estava tenso. Passara a noite excitado pela proximidade do estranho. Não chegaram a conversar, mal trocaram meia dúzia de palavras, mas adorara sua voz rouca. Seu jeito rude e másculo. Seus olhos verdes. Não estava fantasiando. Poderia ter acontecido. Sentira o interesse do outro.

E, justamente naquela noite, Owen cismara de ficar grudado. Não tivera a chance de descobrir nada do carinha. Só sabia que se chamava Dean. Provavelmente nunca mais se veriam.

Mas, talvez tenha sido melhor assim. Se estivesse sozinho e o estranho tivesse estalado os dedos, o teria acompanhado. Um forasteiro. Um sujeito do qual não sabia nada. De quem não sabia o que esperar. Teria entrado sem preparação num jogo do qual não conhecia as regras.

Era inexperiente neste campo. Virgem. Mas, não queria o papel de donzela. Precisava fazer algo para mudar essa condição. Tomar algum tipo de atitude. Queria muito ficar com um homem. Era o que seu corpo pedia, mandando todo tipo de sinal. SIM, admitia que tinha MEDO do que podia rolar. Mas, sabia também que só se aprende a jogar, jogando.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Kyle chega ao orgasmo se imaginando com alguém diferente de Owen.

.

O clima no vestiário era de descontração e camaradagem. Os dois times dividiam o mesmo espaço e as provocações de parte a parte não passavam de zoação. Afinal, podiam ser adversários em campo, mas eram todos colegas de turma.

A euforia com a proximidade do início do torneio universitário contaminara todo o campus. Isso animou muita gente a ver o treino. As arquibancadas já estavam lotadas. Aquele seria um treino-jogo com a duração de um jogo normal, sem interrupções pelos técnicos. Os jogadores botariam em práticas as jogadas ensaiadas.

Também era dia de treino para as animadoras de torcida. Ashley era uma das _cheerleaders_. A melhor. A mais disputada. Aliás, fora isso que garantira seu lugar junto ao primeiro capitão do time principal. Kyle se sentia um pouco canalha cada vez que lembrava disso.

Ao entrar em campo, Kyle não teve dificuldade de localizar Ashley e mandar-lhe um beijo protocolar. Foi então que viu Dean na terceira fila da arquibancada. Do ponto que estava, via Dean quase que alinhado com Ashley, apenas um pouco acima dela. Sentiu-se seguro para mandar um segundo beijo. Este, cheio de expectativas.

Ashley, naturalmente, pensou que o segundo beijo também era destinado a ela. E adorou. Era a primeira vez que ele fazia algo tão romântico. Achou que finalmente estavam se acertando.

Como Ashley, Dean também assumiu a interpretação que lhe era mais conveniente para o segundo beijo enviado pelo _quaterback_. E, como sua resposta não podia ser devolver o beijo nem agitar animado os pompons de líder de torcida como a Ashley fez, Dean se põe de pé e, com um sorriso sacana no rosto, olha ostensivamente para o capitão, que fica imediatamente corado.

Owen viu quando Kyle enviou o primeiro beijo e sorriu. Seu sorriso morreu no instante que viu o sujeitinho do bar da noite anterior se levantar acintosamente logo após o segundo beijo SORRINDO. Olhou imediatamente para Kyle e, mesmo não podendo ver seu rosto, percebeu uma mudança em sua linguagem corporal. Fechou imediatamente a cara e também os punhos.

.

Fora ridiculamente fácil para Dean seguir a pista de Kyle Hayden. Sua vida toda parecia estar disponibilizada na internet. Ele tinha dúzias de fã clubes. Se quisesse descobriria até seu número do celular. Mas, preferia que o próprio Kyle o desse espontaneamente.

Quando Kyle entrou em campo paramentado para o jogo, Dean observou com prazer as formas da metade inferior do seu corpo mostradas em detalhe pela malha apertada e potencializada pelo protetor genital. Exibia seu característico sorrisinho sacana no rosto. Por sua mente, imagens imaginadas e reais de detalhes da anatomia do capitão.

.

A presença de Dean na arquibancada deixou Kyle nervoso e inseguro. Ele errou passes bobos e trombou feio com um adversário ao prestar mais atenção na arquibancada do que na jogada em curso. Owen explodiu em berros e cobrou seriedade do capitão, que baixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

Quando Kyle buscou com os olhos novamente Dean na arquibancada não o localizou. Isso o frustrou no início, mas também o ajudou a se concentrar e terminar o treino aplaudido.

Ao final do jogo, o técnico reuniu o time para discutir quais as jogadas que funcionaram e quais precisavam ser melhoradas e o rendimento de cada um no treino. Ia também discutir a agenda de treinamentos da semana seguinte.

Kyle estava ansioso com a expectativa de encontrar Dean mais uma vez e pediu para ser dispensado da preleção, mas o técnico insistiu que ele ficasse e escutasse junto do restante do time, lembrando Kyle de suas seguidas falhas do início do jogo.

Logo depois, Ashley chamou sua atenção fazendo sinal de que estava indo para casa e que ligaria mais tarde para combinarem algo para a noite.

A preleção se estendeu por quase uma hora. A ansiedade crescente de Kyle lhe valeu nova advertência do técnico e um pedido furioso de explicações de Owen na frente de todos.

Ao serem liberados pelo técnico, o estádio estava praticamente vazio. Apenas algumas namoradas de jogadores, que os aguardavam para voltarem juntos. Nenhum sinal de Dean.

O técnico do time adversário também analisara o treino com seus jogadores, mas fora bem mais sucinto. Os retardatários do time adversário já estavam deixando o vestiário de banho tomado, quando os mais apressados do time principal entravam para o banho.

Owen, irritado, mas disposto a esfriar a cabeça antes de voltar a falar com Kyle, foi um os primeiros a entrar e o primeiro a sair do vestiário.

Kyle não seguiu direto para o vestiário. Até aí, nada de estranho. Era o que ele sempre fazia. Normalmente, estendia o papo com algum ou alguma fã, dando tempo para os companheiros de time acabarem o banho e, assim, encontrar o vestiário vazio. A visão dos colegas circulando nus o perturbava e ele sabia que perdia completamente a espontaneidade. Já tinha escutado mais de uma vez _O-que-é?-Parece-que-nunca-viu_. Não podia deixar que nascessem boatos.

.

Caminhou por todo o estádio escurecido na esperança de encontrar Dean. Nenhum sinal dele em lugar nenhum. Olhava para todos os lados, ansioso e preocupado que alguém o visse e questionasse sua presença. Nada. Quando perdeu as esperanças, seguiu para o vestiário.

Encontrou-o vazio e silencioso.

Tirou lentamente o uniforme suado e caminhava nu na direção dos chuveiros quando se viu frente a frente com um sorridente Dean, que parecia ter surgido do nada, interceptando seu caminho. O homem que ele procurara por todo o estádio estava bem ali, a sua frente.

A surpresa paralisa Kyle, que abre a boca e deixa cair no chão a toalha que levava na mão. Ele ficou ali, parado, sem ação, na expectativa de algo que tinha medo de transformar em pensamentos. Sentiu o coração disparar e a boca seca.

Dean não tinha pressa. Estava exatamente onde queria estar. Estava exatamente com quem queria estar. Com o homem que despertara seu desejo de forma tão intensa. Simplesmente deixaria acontecer. Era diferente e ao mesmo tempo não era. Sua mente ainda tentava fazê-lo desistir. Mas, seu coração lhe dizia para ir em frente. Seus olhos esquadrinham o corpo de Kyle e tudo que via o agradava. Como aquilo podia ser errado?

Dean dá um passo a frente, resoluto. Kyle tem a cintura envolvida pelo braço firme de Dean, que o puxa com força contra seu corpo e o beija na boca. A surpresa é absoluta, mas Kyle não podia imaginar um começo mais perfeito.

Kyle sente todo o corpo ser percorrido por uma onda de calor, quando sua boca é invadida pela língua de Dean. Seu corpo responde imediatamente ao contato crescente com o corpo de Dean e também ele prende firmemente Dean em seus braços. Aquela barba por fazer arranhando seu pescoço, aqueles dedos fazendo trilhas nas suas costas, as mordidas em seu ombro. Era como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse seu corpo e amplificasse a intensidade de cada toque. Soltou um gemido alto.

Naquele momento, Kyle encontrava-se incapaz de pensar no que quer que fosse. Estava totalmente entregue às próprias sensações. As mais intensas que já sentira na vida.

Estranho seria se Dean tivesse conseguido domar seus desejos. Seria algo inédito. Ele tinha plena consciência que devia resistir aos desejos tão diferentes despertados nesta realidade ou ia acabar se arrependendo amargamente. Mas, deixou esse momento futuro no futuro e se concentrou no presente. E o presente era Kyle em seus braços correspondendo a seu beijo. Aceitando seus avanços. Dean, que, como sempre, se submetera ao comando de sua cabeça de baixo, sentia-se, naquele momento, extremamente recompensado. Deixaria para racionalizar depois.

Entretidos, não perceberam que um rapaz vestindo um uniforme suado acabara de entrar no vestiário.

.

– KYLE?

– Não é o que você está pensando, Mark.

– NÃO? O que significa então encontrar você nu no vestiário da universidade agarrado ao homem que conheceu ONTEM num bar? Me diga.

– Calma aí, garoto. Em primeiro lugar, o Kyle não teve culpa de nada. Ele não sabia que eu estava aqui. Fui eu quem o procurou. Fui eu que o agarrei.

– Não me pareceu que estivessem BRIGANDO. Pareceu consensual. Mas, se esse homem o estava FORÇANDO a fazer algo que NÃO QUERIA FAZER, Kyle, nós dois podemos ir juntos à delegacia onde SEU PAI é DELEGADO e meu IRMÃO é POLICIAL e REGISTRAR QUEIXA.

– Mark, por tudo que é mais sagrado. Meu pai não pode ficar sabendo disso nunca.

Mark pega a tolha no chão e a joga com força nas mãos de Kyle.

– Kyle, já imaginou se fosse OUTRA PESSOA que tivesse entrado neste minuto no vestiário. O que acha que essa pessoa veria? Sim, porque não parecia que vocês iam parar no primeiro beijo.

Kyle escuta em silêncio, de cabeça baixa, o rosto em fogo, aquela verdade ser dita. Nunca passara por nada nem remotamente parecido. Aquele era o momento mais constrangedor de toda a sua vida. Flagrado por Mark em um momento tão íntimo, quando estava tão vulnerável, fazendo algo condenável aos olhos da maioria. Sentia seu mundo desabar. Tudo que queria era que o chão se abrisse e o tragasse. Uma lágrima escorre pela sua face.

– Pisei feio na bola, Mark.

A voz de Kyle saiu quase inaudível. Dean sentiu vontade que abraçá-lo e dizer que não se preocupasse. Que estava ali e o protegeria de tudo e de todos. Que tudo ia acabar bem.

– Ei, você não tem do que se envergonhar. Não estávamos cometendo nenhum crime. O que fizemos não é da conta de mais ninguém.

– Não, Dean. O Mark está certo. Não era a hora nem o lugar. Fui fraco. Eu não devia ter permitido. Eu tinha que saber me controlar.

– Você não pode pensar desta maneira. O que estávamos fazendo não é da conta de mais ninguém.

– Está errado, Sr. Winchester. É DA MINHA CONTA, SIM. Eu sou AMIGO do Kyle. Conheço toda a família dele. Estou apenas ZELANDO POR TODOS.

– Ei, como sabe meu VERDADEIRO nome? VOCÊ É O TRICKSTER!

Dean avança contra Mark, o agarra pela gola e o prensa contra a parede mais próxima.

– O que pretende? É VOCÊ, NÃO É?

– Não. .. NÃO SOU.

– Escuta aqui ..

Mark segura os punhos de Dean, dá um sorriso enigmático e, mostrando uma força inesperada, força-o a soltá-lo e o lança contra a fileira de armários do outro lado do vestiário num voo inesperado.

Por um breve instante, Dean vislumbra em Mark Levine algo muito mais grandioso que o jovem universitário que seus sentidos mostram.

– ESCUTE VOCÊ. O que estou fazendo agora é TAMBÉM POR VOCÊ, Dean Winchester. Quando você VOLTAR A SER o homem que sempre foi e a pensar COMO SEMPRE PENSOU, NÃO VAI GOSTAR de se LEMBRAR do que QUASE aconteceu aqui. Agora, por favor, SAIA.

– Kyle, desculpe. Juro que não queria criar esse constrangimento para você. Expor você desta forma para seu amigo. Pensei que seria .. bom .. para nós dois. Droga, eu simplesmente não pensei em nada.

Kyle em nenhum momento ergue os olhos para encarar Mark ou Dean. Não saberia o que dizer. Queria morrer.

.

Quando Dean sai, desapontado, Mark se volta para Kyle e pousa a mão em seu ombro.

– Não fica assim.

– Fiz uma grande besteira, não foi? Vou entender se você não me quiser mais como amigo.

– Que bobagem é essa? É claro que vamos continuar amigos. Mais ainda. Você SEMPRE vai poder contar comigo. E, quer mesmo saber? Não foi nenhuma surpresa para mim.

– NÃO?

– Se esse Dean fosse o cara certo para você, eu não me meteria. Mais, daria todo o meu apoio. Mas ele NÃO É. Ele pode até ser um bom sujeito, mas é encrenca da grossa. Você não está preparado para entrar no mundo dele. Escuta, Kyle. Não acha que já passou da hora de você e Owen terem uma conversa franca?

– O que você quer dizer com eu e Owen? Não existe NADA entre eu e o Owen.

– Eu sei que não. Mas, pode existir. Se você quiser. Se você lutar pelo que quer.

– O Owen nunca ..

– Se abra com ele. Quem sabe?

– Vou pensar, mas acho algo tão impossível .. eu e o Owen. O Owen nunca .. Você acha mesmo ..? De qualquer forma, obrigado pela força, Mark. Você é mesmo um grande amigo. Tem certeza que você não é meu ANJO DA GUARDA disfarçado?

– Pode ter certeza que não. DE ANJOS, TUDO QUE EU QUERO É DISTÂNCIA. Agora, chega desta conversa. Vamos logo para a ducha. Eu ainda quero estudar hoje.

.

Dean ainda não tinha dado vinte passos após deixar o vestiário quando dá de cara com Owen.

– Você? O sujeitinho do bar? O que está fazendo aqui? Onde está o Kyle? O que você estava fazendo com ele no vestiário?

– Não sei do que você está falando.

– Cara, você não me engana. EU SEI. EU VI. No início do jogo. Você de pé na arquibancada. E ontem? Aqueles sorrisinhos todos. O que foi aquilo?

– Então é isso? Está com CIÚMES?

– SEU MISERÁVEL. Quem é você para vir com essas insinuações?

Owen avança cego de raiva contra Dean. Só força bruta, nenhuma técnica. A briga nem chega a começar. Um único golpe e Owen cai desacordado no chão.

O barulho atrai Kyle e Mark, saídos do banho, ainda de toalha, os cabelos pingando.

– Seu amigo aqui resolveu engrossar. Mas, não se preocupem. Ele vai ficar bem. E, querem saber o que eu acho? Ele GOSTA de você, Kyle. Mas, acho também que vai ser bem difícil você forçá-lo a confessar.

– Dean! Quero que saiba que não culpo você por nada do que aconteceu. Só aconteceu porque eu também queria que acontecesse. Saiba que gostei muito de conhecer você. É pena que tenha acabado antes mesmo de começar. Eu estou bem agora. E está tudo bem entre eu e o Mark. O Mark é o melhor amigo que alguém pode ter.

– Kyle, você não imagina o quanto eu queria ter tido a chance de CONHECER VOCÊ .. A FUNDO.

O evidente duplo sentido quebra a formalidade da conversa e os três riem, já num clima de descontração.

Dean se despede, deseja sorte a Kyle junto a Owen, e segue seu caminho.

Kyle se agacha junto ao ainda desacordado Owen e fica ali parado, olhando para ele com um olhar apaixonado. Mark pousa a mão sobre o ombro do amigo, dando apoio. Kyle pousa a sua sobre a do amigo, agradecido.

.

* * *

.

Uma hora depois, quando Mark Levine chega em casa, encontra o irmão policial esperando.

.

– Mano? Chegou mais cedo. Não tinha plantão hoje na delegacia?

– Vim só para falar com você. Já vou voltar. Mark, você está se arriscando demais. Vai acabar pondo tudo a perder.

– Do que está falando?

– Do que aconteceu no vestiário da universidade uma hora atrás.

– Como ficou sabendo?

– Como ACHA que fiquei sabendo? Mesmo uma pequena manifestação reverbera. Quer que ELE descubra nossa presença nesta cidade? Que traga os OUTROS. Sabe que isso seria o NOSSO FIM.

– Já descobriu o que está acontecendo?

– Você estava certo. Estamos PRESOS aqui.

– Mas, como é possível que não tenhamos percebido antes?

– Ficamos descuidados depois de tantos anos.

– O que fazemos agora?

– NADA. Nada que chame ainda mais a atenção. Não foi assim nos últimos milênios? Tentaremos mais uma vez passar despercebidos.

– É. Podemos tentar.

– Vai sair novamente essa noite?

– Não. Amanhã tenho prova. Vou pro meu quarto estudar.

.

* * *

01.11.2013


	9. NÃO SE PODE VENCER TODAS

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 3**__: DO LADO DE FORA DO ARMÁRIO DO CAÇADOR_

**vida 3** CAPÍTULO 9

NÃO SE PODE VENCER TODAS

.

* * *

.

- É, Dean. Melhor sorte na próxima.

Dean atravessa o campus da universidade mergulhado em autopiedade.

Apostara em Kyle. Não pelo corpo perfeito que ele confirmara ter ou pela expectativa da transa quente que quase se concretizou. Ou melhor, não só por isso. Por ele mesmo. Pelo que ele tinha a oferecer como pessoa. O cara legal que ele parecia ser. Pelo sentimento forte que ele lhe despertou.

Alimentara esperanças que, desta vez, poderia ser mais do que simplesmente sexo. Estava cansado de encontros furtivos. Sexo feito às pressas com desconhecidos. Tinha fantasiado que aquele encontro poderia ser o começo de algo maior. Tinha decidido se esforçar para isso acontecer.

E acabara em frustração. Maior ainda que das outras vezes. Sexo mesmo nem chegara a acontecer. E as preliminares só serviram para deixar um gostinho de quero mais. Um gosto amargo quando se sabe que não haverá uma segunda vez.

O pior de tudo era aquela sensação de que estivera muito perto de conquistar algo valioso e que teria que se conformar em recomeçar do zero e torcer para a vida lhe dar uma outra chance. A sensação que tivera um tesouro nas mãos e este lhe fora tomado.

A verdade é que chegara tarde. Kyle era alguém especial, mas já encontrara o seu par. Podia demorar, mas aqueles dois acabariam se acertando. Enquanto que ele, Dean, ainda estava à procura do seu.

Estava de volta ao ponto de partida.

Mas, como podia construir laços não tendo um lugar no mundo que chamasse de seu? Sequer tinha um endereço. Um lugar para onde voltar. Tudo que tinha era o Chevy Impala 67 e o que podia transportar no porta-malas. Uma vida errante e incerta. Pesadelos, mortes e assombrações. Era isso o que tinha a oferecer. Quem aceitaria?

Parou para refletir sobre aquela linha de pensamentos. Aqueles pensamentos não eram seus. Aquela não era a sua forma de pensar. Aceitara há muito tempo que tinha uma missão e não desistira dela. Não havia lugar na sua vida para um relacionamento estável. Aqueles pensamentos provavelmente refletiam o desejo de uma relação estável que existia no outro Dean. O outro Dean não fora criado para ser um caçador. A tragédia o atingira quando já tinha 18 anos. Tivera tempo para fazer planos e vê-los naufragar. Devia ser mais difícil para ele abrir mão deste sonho de felicidade.

Já aceitara que aquela realidade maluca bagunçara seus sentimentos e mudara o objeto do seu desejo. Mas, parecia que outras mudanças estavam em curso. Percebia agora que começava a incorporar a forma de pensar do outro. Quanto tempo até que não houvesse mais diferenças entre eles?

.

Era em momentos como esse que mais precisava do irmão. Quando se sentia perdido e desamparado. Seu irmão sempre fora seu porto seguro. Era Sam quem lhe dava forças para continuar lutando, mesmo quando tudo parecia perdido. Sam era sua razão para levantar da cama e seguir em frente, mesmo quando se sentia destroçado por dentro. Bastava a presença dele. Bastava saber que ele existia. Não precisava desabafar com ele suas dúvidas. Jamais o faria. Não aprendera a demonstrar fraqueza. Tinha certeza que Sam sabia disso. Ninguém o conhecia melhor que Sam. Talvez o irmão o conhecesse melhor que ele próprio.

E agora estava preso num lugar onde Sam não existia.

No lugar dele, um demônio assassino que se divertia fazendo-o sentir-se péssimo.

Um demônio assassino que rondava sua família prometendo morte.

As palavras do Trickster voltaram a ecoar em sua mente. O tempo estava correndo. O demônio ia matar seu pai. O que ainda estava esperando? O próprio Jonathan Harvelle dissera com todas as letras que mataria John. Vira seu ódio. Porque ainda hesitava? Aquele não era o verdadeiro Sam. Não era o seu irmão. Um demônio é sempre um demônio, não importa com que rosto se apresente. O rosto é apenas uma máscara. Tinha o DEVER de salvar o pai.

Quando soube que, nesta realidade, seu pai estava vivo, acreditara que, pelo menos nisto, saíra ganhando. Não sabia que significava uma troca. Que para ter o pai de volta, teria que abrir mão do irmão.

O irmão que não era seu irmão. Que nunca fora. Tinha que parar de pensar em Jonathan Harvelle como se ele fosse Sam. ELE NÃO ERA. Era apenas o demônio que matara sua mãe e agora ameaçava a vida de seu pai.

Era, na verdade, muito simples. MATARIA o demônio e teria seu pai de volta.

Mas, muitas coisas ainda o intrigavam.

Existia um Dean antes dele chegar. Opção sexual à parte, quem era realmente esse Dean? Porque agia daquela maneira? Sam falara alguma coisa da vida deste Dean. Mas, não o suficiente para que ele montasse o quebra-cabeça.

Esse Dean SABIA que Sam era um demônio e SABIA que ele MATARA sua mãe. Por que não fizera nada? Como era possível que esse Dean dormisse ao lado de um demônio noite após noite sabendo das coisas que aquele demônio era capaz.

Se bem que .. FIZERA EXATAMENTE O MESMO.

SABIA que Jonathan Harvelle era um demônio e, mesmo sabendo, simplesmente deitara e dormira na cama ao lado da dele. Seu instinto, no qual se confiava tanto, não apontava perigo naquela proximidade. Como era possível?

E parando para pensar, o mesmo se dava com Jonathan. O demônio o provocara, o ameaçara, ameaçara John, mas também se pusera à sua mercê. Ao voltar, encontrara-o dormindo tranquilamente. Jonathan também confiara que o filho da mulher que matou não o mataria durante o sono. Isso tinha que significar alguma coisa.

E, entre eles, não havia apenas Mary. Sam .. Jonathan .. dissera que o outro Dean matara Jessica, seu grande amor, na sua frente. O que acontecera em seguida? Ele ACEITARA isso numa boa? PERDOARA o irmão adotivo? Era mantido à distância pelo amuleto? Planejava VINGANÇA?

Faltavam peças neste quebra-cabeças.

Droga, precisava saber mais. O Trickster não era de confiança. Não podia acreditar cegamente no que ele dissera. Jogá-lo contra Sam não seria apenas mais um de seus joguinhos diabólicos para torturá-lo? Isso era bem a cara do Trickster. Mas, ele tinha o direito de arriscar a vida do pai? E quem era pai? Seu verdadeiro pai estava morto. Não chegara a conhecer esse outro. Ele não necessariamente era o mesmo homem. Por esse outro pai,que na verdade não conhecia, seria realmente capaz de matar Sam, demônio ou não?

Talvez não precisasse matar Sam. Ou Jonathan. Apenas neutralizá-lo de alguma maneira.

Mas, tinha que agir rápido.

.

Dean parou o Impala fora do estacionamento do Blue Mountains Motel. Não queria que Sam fosse alertado de sua chegara pelo barulho inconfundível do motor.

Depois de confirmar que não estava sendo observado, retirou as armas que poderia precisar do porta-malas. Uma pistola automática, que escondeu nas costas, presa à cintura; uma faca de caça, que prendeu na presilha da bota de cano alto; e, na mão, visível, o rifle winchester 1892.

No seu coração, o desejo de não precisar usá-las.

Cruzou o estacionamento em direção à escada para o segundo piso o mais discretamente possível. O rifle encostado ao corpo, parcialmente coberto pela jaqueta.

Havia poucos hóspedes. As janelas de quase todos os quartos estavam fechadas e com as luzes apagadas. A do quarto 212 era uma das poucas exceções. A janela estava aberta, apesar do frio daquele início de noite. A luz estava acesa. Ele estava lá. Parou num ponto onde não podia ser visto e ficou observando por vários minutos. Até ali, tudo certo. O demônio não se aproximou momento algum da janela. Não deve tê-lo visto chegar.

Contava com o elemento surpresa. Para ter sucesso, precisava pegá-lo desprevenido.

Dean sobe as escadas silenciosamente e testa a maçaneta. A porta não estava trancada. Dean empurra a porta de forma brusca com o pé e entra no quarto com o rifle empunhado.

No centro do quarto, Sam o encara com o rosto sério, sobrancelha levantada, os braços cruzados e os olhos escurecidos.

- Veio me matar, Dean? Vá em frente. ATIRE.

- !

- Está esperando o quê? Que eu IMPLORE pela minha vida? Está perdendo seu tempo. Não me faça perder o meu. Vamos, Dean, ATIRE DE UMA VEZ. Depois, você comemora tomando uma cerveja. Aproveite, peça duas e tome a segunda por mim.

- Sam, sério. Pode não parecer, mas eu NÃO QUERO matá-lo.

- NÃO? Então, VOCÊ QUER O QUÊ? Quer a mim? Quer tocar o meu corpo? Quer FAZER AMOR comigo? Para isso, não precisa da arma. É só dizer. É só pedir com jeitinho. Porque você não tenta?

- Não me provoque, Sam. Ou ..

- Ou? Ou você faz O QUÊ? ME MATA? Está esperando o quê? ATIRA, Dean!

O rosto de Dean mostra toda a confusão de sentimentos por que está passando.

- Vou ajudar você a tomar uma decisão.

Sam descruza os braços e dá um passo em direção a Dean. Seu rosto esboça um sorriso maldoso. Dean engatilha o rifle e firma o corpo.

- Nem mais um passo, Sam.

Sam aumenta o sorriso e dá o segundo passo. Um terceiro passo. Está praticamente à queima-roupa. O sorriso agora é de deboche.

- Não vai atirar? Então é a MINHA vez.

O rifle recua sozinho contra o rosto de Dean e depois voa para longe. Ainda tonto e com o nariz sangrando pelo golpe, Dean vê Sam estender ambos os braços em sua direção, se concentrar e, depois, lentamente, aproximar as mãos uma da outra, como se quisesse espremer o ar.

Os olhos de Dean mostram toda a sua surpresa, quando ele começa a sufocar.

Dean sente como se estivesse sendo erguido pela garganta por uma mão invisível. A pressão em torno de seu pescoço é como a de uma grande mão se fechando. Estrangulando-o. Ele não consegue respirar.

Dean saca a pistola, mas, antes que consiga apontá-la na direção de Sam, ela é arrancada de suas mãos. A faca também é arrancada da bainha e cravada na porta.

Dean se apavora, ao ver-se indefeso e sem chance de ajuda. Sua visão perde o foco. Ele já está sem ar nos pulmões. Vê tudo escurecer e sente que está perdendo a consciência. VAI MORRER. O demônio vai matá-lo.

Seu último pensamento antes de ser tragado pela escuridão foi: NÃO FAÇA ISSO, SAM.

.

.

.

Minutos depois, com o pescoço ainda terrivelmente dolorido, Dean recobra a consciência. Descobre-se deitado na sua cama. O rifle estava encostado na parede. A pistola e a faca na mesa de cabeceira. A porta está aberta. Ao se levantar, ainda tonto, percebe que tem alguém do lado de fora do quarto.

- Sam?

A figura silenciosa olha distraída para o movimento da estrada, de costas para a porta do quarto, com braços cruzados apoiados no parapeito que dá para o pátio do motel. Dean se aproxima, mas Sam não dá nenhum sinal de que pretenda sair daquela posição. Seus olhos escurecidos permanecem fixos num ponto além do estacionamento do motel.

A voz sai baixa, num tom envergonhado.

- Achei que fosse me matar.

- Foi você quem veio armado. Suas armas estão aí. Pode pegá-las. Pode completar o que veio fazer. Desta vez, eu juro que não vou impedi-lo. Só peço que seja rápido.

- Me desculpe, Sam. Eu não queria ter feito aquilo. Eu nunca quis matá-lo. O Trickster veio e disse coisas. Mesmo assim, acho que eu não conseguiria ir até o fim. Não conseguiria matá-lo. Nem mesmo por John. Apesar de tudo, apesar de SABER que você é Jonathan Harvelle e que não temos o meu sangue, eu continuo vendo meu irmão Sam em você. Eu sinto que em essência vocês dois são a mesma pessoa. Eu tentei, mas não consigo deixar de me sentir seu irmão.

- Eu NÃO SOU esse irmão que você ama. Mate-me - ou então não me mate - por eu ser eu mesmo, não um outro que só existe nas suas lembranças.

- Certo. Eu não sei quanto tempo isso vai durar, quanto tempo o Trickster vai me prender aqui, mas eu QUERO ter você como meu irmão, com os olhos escurecidos ou não.

Sam se volta para Dean e seus olhos mudam para o costumeiro tom verde acastanhado. Num gesto inesperado, abraça Dean apertado e se aconchega junto a ele, como que buscando proteção. Dean, passada a surpresa, corresponde ao abraço e também se aconchega ao corpo do irmão.

Naquele abraço, aceitou Jonathan Harvelle em seu coração, no espaço que Sam costumava ocupar. Estavam novamente juntos. Irmãos. Do jeito que sempre deveria ter sido. Era como se o mundo fosse novamente do jeito que deveria ser.

Naquele momento, Dean voltou a se sentir completo.

.

Na mesa de cabeceira do quarto, o relógio digital marca 21:03.

.

Mas, desta vez, o cenário NÃO MUDA

.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS:**

1) Descobrimos aqui que o Dean de VIDA 3 tem uma vida sexual bem ativa, que ele tenta manter em segredo. O sexo tem tanta importância na vida dele quanto nas de suas contrapartes de outras realidades. São os segredinhos sujos a que o Sam se referiu no capítulo 2. Naturalmente, envolve muito mais risco. É natural que isso gere o desejo de encontrar um parceiro fixo.

2) Os leitores de VIDA 1 e VIDA 2 podem ter imaginado que a experiência em outras realidades se limitava a 24 horas. Passado o prazo, Dean seria automaticamente transportado para a realidade seguinte. Essa regra simplesmente não existe. Não é assim que funciona.

* * *

06.11.2013


	10. EM UM MINUTO TUDO PODE MUDAR

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 3**__: DO LADO DE FORA DO ARMÁRIO DO CAÇADOR_

**vida 3** CAPÍTULO 10

EM UM MINUTO TUDO PODE MUDAR

.

* * *

.

- Sam, creio que meu pai está a caminho daqui.

- Sei disso. O Trickster me avisou.

- Aquele _FDP_. Sempre intrigando. Sempre tentando manipular as pessoas. Ele quer que matemos um ao outro.

- Eu vou ficar e enfrentar John.

- Sam. Assim você vai estar fazendo o jogo do Trickster. Não vê que isso é exatamente o que ele quer que faça. Ele quer criar uma desavença para que voltemos a nos enfrentar. A gente deixa esta cidade antes que o John chegue. É melhor assim.

- Eu já falei que vou ficar e enfrentar o John. Nada me fará mudar de ideia. Não podemos ficar, ele e eu, brincando de gato e rato para sempre. Precisamos resolver essa história de uma vez por todas.

- Não me force a decidir entre vocês dois. Você sabe que eu quero ajudar você, mas sabe também que eu não posso deixar que faça qualquer mal a meu pai.

- O que eu sei é que você não pode me impedir.

Os olhos de Sam mais uma vez escurecem. Sam fixa o olhar em Dean e o lança com força contra a parede do lado oposto do quarto. Dean fica preso à parede como se esta estivesse magnetizada. Ele mal consegue movimentar os dedos.

Sam apanha as chaves do Impala na mesa de cabeceira e sai, trancando a porta. Dean se debate, tentando em vão se libertar. Estava firmemente preso à parede.

Dean já havia enfrentado demônios antes e não era a primeira vez que se via naquela situação. Mas, escutou quando o motor do Impala foi ligado, escutou quando o carro se afastou e ele PERMANECIA imobilizado. Sam .. Jonathan Harvelle era muito mais poderoso que qualquer demônio que já tinha enfrentado antes.

Seu receio que Sam acabasse matando John aumentou.

Não. Tinha que confiar em Sam. O Sam que saíra atrás de John era o mesmo Sam que o abraçara como irmão, momentos antes. Sam falara em ENFRENTAR John, não em matá-lo.

.

Não muito depois, a porta se abre e um velho inimigo que vira morrer em outra realidade o encara.

- Olá, garoto Winchester. Bom ver você de novo.

- Gordon Walker?!

- Eu mesmo, garoto. A última pessoa que você vai ver na vida.

- Como nos encontrou aqui?

- Foi você mesmo quem deu as coordenadas. Eu trabalho com seu _paizinho_.

- Mas, acabou de dizer que vai me matar.

- Eu disse que trabalho COM o seu paizinho e não que trabalho PARA o seu paizinho. Quem me paga, quer você morto. E você merece morrer. Um viadinho imundo que dorme com o demônio que matou a própria mãe.

- Isso não é verdade. Eu não durmo o com Sam.

- Só se for porque ELE não quer. Porque você, BAMBI, não engana ninguém.

- Miserável. E para quem você trabalha? Quem é esse desgraçado que quer me ver morto?

- Quem? Digamos que é apenas um bom samaritano fazendo o favor de livrar o mundo de uma bichinha nojenta. Uma ação profilática parecida com esmagar uma barata. Você e gente como você me causa muito mais nojo que uma barata e muito mais prazer quando eu as mato. Você, morto, vai me render um bom dinheiro. Mas, matar você, garoto, é algo que eu faria mesmo de graça. Talvez eu até PAGASSE para ter esse prazer.

- Meu pai sabe que está aqui? Ele sabe com que tipo de gente ele está metido?

- Seu pai não merecia a desgraça de ter um filho degenerado como você. Eu vou fazer um favor a ele. Melhor um filho morto que um filho bicha. Mas, vou dar a você uma chance de provar que é macho. É só não gritar como uma MULHERZINHA quando eu começar a cortar você em pedacinhos.

Walker apanha a faca de caça do próprio Dean, deixada na mesa de cabeceira por Sam.

- E tudo que eu preciso está aqui mesmo. Com um pouco de sorte, as digitais do demônio Harvelle estão nela. As digitais dele e seu sangue. A combinação perfeita.

Walker pega em seguida um rolo de fita adesiva prateada e a usa para tampar a boca de Dean.

- Isso aqui é porque eu TENHO CERTEZA que você ia gritar como a MULHERZINHA que sempre quis ser. E aí eu não teria outra escolha a não ser matar todos os hóspedes desta espelunca. Você não quer que eu faça uma coisa dessas, quer?

Imobilizado e impossibilitado de falar, Dean pensa que tudo que lhe resta é não demonstrar o medo que Gordon pensa arrancar dele. Se ia morrer, que fosse com dignidade.

É quando Dean vê, incrédulo, o rolo de fita ganhar vida.

A fita se desenrola sozinha e envolve Gordon Walker. Primeiro, prendendo seus braços ao corpo. Depois, unindo suas pernas e derrubando-o. Finalmente, tampando sua boca e nariz, sufocando-o.

Gordon se debate por longos minutos até, finalmente, ficar imóvel.

Estava morto.

.

Alguns minutos depois, Jonathan Harvelle entra.

Ele para junto ao corpo do caçador morto e o encara com um sorriso triste. Seus olhos voltam a clarear. Ele se agacha junto ao corpo e checa se ainda há sinais vitais.

Os olhos de Dean denunciam o que ele está pensando. Jamais imaginou que Jonathan Harvelle tivesse tamanho poder. O poder de matar à distância. John não teria qualquer chance contra ele.

- Dean, sei o que está pensando. O medo em seus olhos é que eu faça o mesmo com John Winchester. Esqueceu muito rápido de que acabei de salvar sua vida. NUNCA vai confiar realmente em mim.

Dean baixa os olhos, envergonhado. Não podia negar a verdade daquilo que Jonathan dissera.

- É por isso que NÃO VOU soltá-lo, Dean. Pelo menos, não até confrontar seu pai. Se você ficar livre antes que eu abra essa porta novamente, saberá que estou morto.

Jonathan coloca o corpo morto de Gordon Walker sobre o ombro direito, olha demoradamente para o irmão adotivo da soleira da porta e sai, trancando a porta por fora. Seus olhos claros estavam indecifráveis, mas havia uma grande mágoa neles.

Uma certeza toma conta de Dean. Aquela era a última vez que via Jonathan Harvelle, quer ele sobrevivesse ou não.

Se ao menos fosse somente não vê-lo. Dean teme pelo pior. John ou Sam. Ou até mesmo os dois. Ao que tudo indicava, breve teria que encarar novas e dolorosas perdas.

.

* * *

.

Menos de uma hora tinha se passado desde que Jonathan Harvelle fechara a porta ao sair. O policial Levine abre a porta do quarto e se depara com Dean preso à parede e amordaçado. Ele se aproxima e toca com gentileza a testa de Dean, que imediatamente adormece. Ao adormecer, Dean descola da parede e é carregado e deitado na cama pelo policial.

O policial, quebrando as normas da corporação, chama o irmão pelo celular.

- Mark, venha ao _Blue Mountains Motel_, quarto 212. Fica na Rodovia 84. Quero que veja uma coisa.

Mark chega rápido. Vê Dean adormecido, mas o que chama sua atenção é o próprio ambiente em que se encontram.

- Está sentindo a atmosfera do quarto?

- Estou. Aqui é o epicentro. Foi aqui que tudo começou.

- Não propriamente AQUI. Mas, foi certamente no lugar correspondente a esse de onde quer que esse sujeito tenha vindo.

- O que conseguiu descobrir?

- Ele ao mesmo tempo É e NÃO É daqui. É como uma POSSESSÃO. A diferença é que quem está possuindo o corpo é uma versão dele próprio vinda de uma outra realidade. Mais estranho ainda é o espírito ter vindo de uma realidade material e não, como seria esperado, de um plano espiritual.

- Mas, não é o homem que está afetando o ambiente. É outra coisa. Diferente das coisas desta realidade de uma forma sutil. Mas, não consigo localizar ou precisar o que seja.

- Isso é o mais estranho. Deveria ser fácil para os nossos sentidos localizar algo fora do padrão.

- Como rastreou o lugar? Eu não senti nada de diferente até estar DENTRO do quarto.

- O engraçado é isso. Não rastreei. Vim aqui porque alguns hóspedes viram uma movimentação estranha e ligaram para a delegacia. O sujeito se chama Dean Campbell Winchester. O Impala Chevy 67 no estacionamento está em nome dele. No entanto, o quarto foi registrado para Jensen e Jared Lawrence, irmãos.

- Estive com esse Dean Winchester não faz nem três horas atrás.

- Como é que é?

- Foi com ele. O LANCE no vestiário da universidade. E tem mais: ele me chamou de TRICKSTER.

- É uma bela ironia estarmos novamente às voltas com um _trickster_. Da primeira vez, acabou muito mal para nós dois.

- Estamos mais experientes agora.

- Já sabe o papel de Dean Winchester nisto tudo?

- Ele é uma peça importante, não há dúvida. Está no centro de tudo. Mas, não é ele a fonte da perturbação. É mais como se fosse o agente ativador, o gatilho. Ou, pelo menos, um dos gatilhos.

.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS**:

1) Para quem não lembra, Gordon Walker era um caçador de vampiros que acaba transformado em vampiro. Neste meio tempo, tenta matar Sam ao descobrir que ele é uma das crianças de Azazel. Em todos os encontros, ele ameaça os Winchester.

2) Jonathan deixou o motel no carro alugado por Gordon Walker em Portland. Ele enterrou o corpo numa área de mata a 100 km de La Grande e voltou para confrontar John Winchester.

* * *

09.11.2013


	11. FIM DE JOGO

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 3**__: DO LADO DE FORA DO ARMÁRIO DO CAÇADOR_

**vida 3** CAPÍTULO 11

FIM DE JOGO

.

* * *

.

Dean chegara cedo ao _Hot Machine Bar_ e já tinha bebido muitas. Mas, ainda estava no controle de seus atos. Era resistente à bebida. A angústia e o vazio que sentia no peito também eram.

Em outra realidade, teria aceitado o oferecimento da garçonete peituda que estuda psicologia e que _adoraria-ver-como-você-fica-sorrindo._ Mas nessa, ela não tinha os atributos que poderiam interessá-lo.

Tinham se passado 72 horas desde que Sam saíra, deixando-o preso à parede, e ele não fazia idéia do que tinha acontecido com o pai e com o irm .. com Sam .. Jonathan Harvelle. Preocupava-se igualmente com o destino dos dois. Não importava qual dos dois tivesse vencido. Ele, Dean, certamente teria perdido.

.

A última coisa que lembrava era de ter sido encontrado pelo policial Levine ainda imobilizado. Depois disso, só lembrava que acordara, já na manhã seguinte, em sua própria cama, no motel, com dores horríveis no corpo todo.

Mas, quando fora à delegacia questionar o policial, ele dissera que o encontrara desacordado no chão. Que recebera a denúncia de uma movimentação suspeita no quarto 212 e que fora investigar. O encontrara desacordado, sem sinais de uso de álcool ou de drogas, e o deitara na cama. Depois de confirmar que estava com a respiração e a pulsação normais, dera o caso por encerrado. Não tinha notícias do irmão Jared, nem de nenhum incidente de qualquer natureza nas redondezas envolvendo alguém com as características do irmão.

Dois dias inteiros rodando pela cidade e pelas estradas da região procurando pelo pai e pelo irmão e nada. Nenhuma pista. Ninguém que tenha visto algo. Nenhum sinal de que algo tenha acontecido. Nenhum dos dois atendia aos seus insistentes chamados no celular. E ali estava ele, enchendo a cara para não cair no choro.

Para não se entregar ao desespero.

.

Dia de treino. Kyle, Owen e Mark entram no bar.

Ashley não estava com eles. Kyle tinha pedido um tempo no namoro. Ao ver Dean, numa mesa lateral, Owen disfarçou e sugeriu que fizessem algo diferente naquela noite. Afinal, há quanto tempo não pegavam um cinema só os três? Kyle e Mark se entreolharam, olharam para Dean, olharam para Owen e disfarçaram que tivessem feito a mesma associação de idéias.

Owen repetiu a sugestão e, desta vez, Kyle aceitou entusiasmado.

Mark deu a desculpa que ainda tinha que estudar para uma prova e que não queria dormir muito tarde, para deixar que os dois fossem sozinhos.

.

Kyle e Owen saem e Mark aproxima-se de Dean.

- Ainda na cidade?

- Aguardando notícias do meu pai .. e do meu irmão.

- Eles não vão voltar. Nenhum dos dois. Sabe disso, não sabe?

- Como pode s.. ?

Dean interrompe a pergunta, ao olhar nos olhos de Mark.

PARECIA EXISTIR TODO UM UNIVERSO NOS OLHOS DE MARK.

Neles, Dean encontra as respostas que buscava sobre o desfecho da batalha decisiva e sobre o destino final de John e de Sam. São respostas direcionadas diretamente para sua alma, não para sua mente racional. Quando o contato visual é quebrado, a lembrança da revelação e o conhecimento objetivo do que de fato aconteceu se perdem, mas o coração de Dean foi acalmado.

O vazio foi preenchido por uma emoção quente e reconfortante, de aceitação e de transcendência.

- Sinto muito por você, Dean. Mas, essa é a sua chance de começar uma vida nova. Uma vida normal.

- Sozinho?

- Vai aparecer alguém especial. Antes até do que você imagina. Você ainda vai ser muito feliz.

Dean abaixa a cabeça até encostar a testa na mesa. Fica assim por longos segundos. Então levanta a cabeça e ergue o copo num brinde.

- A você, pai. A você, mano. Onde quer que vocês estejam.

Dean bebe de um só gole e faz uma prece silenciosa, de olhos fechados.

.

.

* * *

EM ALGUM LUGAR

.

O gigantesco castelo dominava a paisagem gelada e se sobressaia contra as nuvens carregadas. O sol não podia ser visto, encoberto pela grossa camada de nuvens, mas a luminosidade difusa indicava que era dia. Raios espetaculares cruzavam a todo o momento os céus e trovões ecoavam tão distantes que mal se ouvia o estrondo. O branco da neve dominava o cenário de árvores sem folhas. A paisagem era inóspita e selvagem, mas de inegável beleza.

A trilha estreita, que maculava o vasto tapete branco, era cruzada, de muito em muito, por pequenos riachos de águas cristalinas. O ruído da água corrente, do vento no topo das árvores e os trovões distantes eram os únicos sons que quebravam aquele silêncio gelado. A vida parecia ter se recolhido, e não se viam nem pássaros nem insetos.

Os dois homens seguiram caminhando lado a lado por muitas horas, tendo como única referência o Castelo distante. Tantas que a impressão que tinham é que caminhavam há vários dias. Como o sol ainda não tinha se posto desde que iniciaram aquela jornada, não podia ser há tanto tempo assim. Mesmo assim, eles deveriam estar exaustos, famintos, com muita sede e frio. Mas, não. Não sentiam desconforto de qualquer espécie.

Ainda não tinham trocado nenhuma palavra. Mas, aquela longa caminhada estava dando a eles o tempo necessário para refletirem sobre tudo o que fizeram e sobre o que não tiveram tempo de fazer. O adjetivo que melhor descrevia o que sentiam é pesaroso. Eles estavam assimilando suas próprias perdas, o primeiro passo para superá-las.

O mais novo vira o rosto apenas o suficiente para ver o rosto do mais velho. Ao fazer isso, os olhos dos dois se encontram e ambos descobrem que tudo aquilo o que um dia os afastara parecia já ter perdido qualquer sentido. Seus corações tinham sido acalmados e neles não havia mais lugar para antigas mágoas. Eles voltam a olhar para frente e seguem andando silenciosos. Tudo que precisava ser dito, fora dito naquele olhar.

.

Só agora que estão bem perto é que se dão conta do quanto o Castelo é grande. Grande como uma cidade. Os sons que ouvem os faz supor que está havendo uma grande festa lá dentro. Em seus corações, a expectativa de serem acolhidos ali.

Ao se deterem em frente à entrada do castelo, o grande portão fortificado se abre. É algo que há muito tempo não ocorria. E que dificilmente voltará a acontecer.

Os dois homens entram, estimulados pelas saudações entusiasmadas dos guerreiros. A maioria deles brandia grandes e pesadas espadas. Brados de boas vindas de homens rústicos de indiscutível coragem ecoavam por todo o castelo.

Logo os forasteiros são rodeados por homens que estranham sua aparência e suas roupas. Os homens demonstram curiosidade e estranheza, mas não hostilidade. Homens de cabelos escuros são raros ali. E, com toda certeza, eles eram os únicos homens feitos que não cultivavam grandes barbas e fartos bigodes.

Mas, o simples fato de estarem ali era prova mais do que suficiente de que eram bravos e honrados.

Que o lugar deles era ali.

Belas mulheres os puxam pelas mãos até o grande salão onde havia música e um grande banquete. Logo grandes taças de vinho são postas em suas mãos e, por toda a parte, taças se erguem numa ruidosa saudação aos novos habitantes do Castelo.

Contaminados pelo clima de camaradagem, eles tocam as suas taças num brinde constrangido. À volta deles, aplausos e gritos de encorajamento. Muitos dos que estavam naquele salão também um dia se enfrentaram como inimigos. Mas, ao serem aceitos no Castelo, os motivos que os levaram ao campo de batalha ficaram para trás. Os dias de batalha de todos eles tinham terminado. A guerra existia apenas fora daqueles muros.

O Castelo era um lugar de celebração.

.

.

* * *

AQUI E AGORA

.

- Eu ia perguntar se posso pagar uma bebida, mas acho que você já bebeu toda a sua cota diária. Ainda assim: posso me sentar ao seu lado?

- Quer mesmo sentar-se ao lado de um bêbado chato? Aviso logo que não estou nos meus melhores dias.

A voz saiu meio enrolada, mas Dean se esforçou para passar uma boa impressão. Seu interlocutor era um homem bonito e isso fazia diferença.

- Vou arriscar. Não acredito que você seja um chato, mesmo concordando que está ligeiramente bêbado.

- Ligeiramente? Você é daqui mesmo?

- Não. Estou de passagem. Viagem de negócios. Moro em Los Angeles. Conhece?

- Pouco. Muito grande. Muito iluminada.

- Muito iluminada? Não entendi.

- Fui por muito tempo um caçador. De coisas que não caminham na luz.

- Foi? Não é mais?

- Ainda não sei. Por um tempo acompanhei meu pai. Depois, um irmão. Agora, simplesmente não sei. Acho que vou seguir novos rumos.

- Porque não vai para a Califórnia. Los Angeles é uma cidade cheia de oportunidades.

- Não conheço ninguém lá.

- _Agora conhece. Conhece a mim_.

O homem o olhava diretamente nos olhos e o tom com que ele pronunciou a frase não deixavam dúvidas. O sujeito estava lhe passando uma cantada. Olhou para o homem com mais atenção. Era um moreno de olhos escuros. Rosto forte, másculo. Bastante interessante, por sinal.

- Não posso dizer que nos conhecemos. Pelo menos, não ainda.

O homem pousa suavemente sua mão sobre a de Dean e um sorriso não formado brinca nos seus lábios.

- Depende só de você.

Dean fica vários segundos olhando para a mão sobre a sua, pensando sobre o que aquilo significava e aonde podia levá-lo. Lembrou-se das palavras de Mark Levine, mas teve medo de acreditar nelas.

- Você é sempre tão direto?

- Senti algo diferente quando entrei aqui e vi você bebendo sozinho. Posso estar enganado e sendo inconveniente, mas me pareceu que você está vivendo um momento muito difícil. Mesmo sem conhecer você, isso me pareceu extremamente INJUSTO. Eu gostaria muito poder ajudá-lo a mudar isso. Mesmo que só por alguns momentos. Sei que o que eu digo pode parecer estranho, mas é exatamente assim que me sinto. Só não me pergunte porque, pois eu não saberia responder. Amanhã estou voltando para Los Angeles. Portanto, era agora ou nunca. Queria me dar essa chance. Dar essa chance A NÓS DOIS.

- Talvez, eu esteja mais bêbado que imaginei ou apenas querendo muito acreditar. Não importa. Mesmo que seja só por essa noite .. já terá valido a pena. Meu nome é Dean Winchester.

- Prazer, Dean. Eu sou o Luke. Luke Braeden.

Os dois homens apertam as mãos demoradamente, ambos atentos à emoção daquele primeiro contato físico entre eles.

.

Ainda estavam com as mãos unidas quando o relógio da mesa de cabeceira do quarto 212 do _Blue Mountains Motel_ marcou 21:03.

.

.

* * *

AQUI E AGORA

.

Hal Levine, com seus inseparáveis óculos escuros, espera o irmão na porta do _Hot Machine Bar_.

– E o que tínhamos combinado de não chamarmos a atenção? Desta vez, só faltou você soltar FOGOS DE ARTIFÍCIO. Aliás, teria sido muito mais discreto se tivesse soltado os fogos.

– Sei disso. Mas, eles eram guerreiros valorosos. Morreram lutando pelo que acreditavam ser o certo. Mereciam o _Julgamento do Guerreiro._ Não seria justo que fossem condenados ao Inferno por toda a eternidade.

– Injusto ou não, teria sido conforme suas crenças. Falando como tira, _eles estavam fora da nossa jurisdição_.

– Creio ter conseguido esconder bem a trilha. O Paraíso e o Inferno não sabem onde eles estão. E nunca vão descobrir. Eu aprendi alguns truques desde que chegamos a esta terra.

– Isso tudo porque você se identificou com o tal de Dean, não foi?

– O arcanjo estava jogando um irmão contra o outro. Queria que os dois se matassem. Exatamente como o OUTRO fez conosco.

– Eu entendo como você se sente. Nunca vou me perdoar por ter MATADO você, meu irmão. Por todo o tempo que você ficou preso no submundo. Toda uma eternidade.

– Não foi sua culpa. Você foi ludibriado. E você fez tudo que pode para me resgatar. Era para ser assim. Foi como havia sido profetizado.

– E, exatamente como profetizado, sua morte desencadeou o FIM DE TUDO. Destruição global. O fim do nosso mundo. E aqui estamos nós, RENASCIDOS após o apocalipse, neste novo e HORRÍVEL mundo. Que não guarda a lembrança de sua antiga grandeza.

– Eu gosto daqui.

– Você não muda. Está sempre vendo o lado bom das coisas. É por isso que todos amam você.

– Espera. Está sentindo? Esse mundo está entrando em sintonia com outro. Outra realidade está prestes a tangenciar esta.

– Estamos há tanto tempo aqui. Milênios. E nunca observamos nada parecido antes. Acha que tem a ver com Dean Winchester?

– Tenho certeza.

– Consegue sentir? É uma realidade com leis físicas diferentes. Uma realidade onde não podemos nos manifestar em uma forma física. Uma realidade na qual nós dois nunca existimos. Mas, não entendo. É uma realidade na qual o próprio arcanjo não poderá manifestar sua plenitude. Ele ficará preso na carne. Será, para todos os efeitos, um homem.

– Acha que ele escolheu esta realidade somente para nos neutralizar?

– Seria mais fácil para ele nos confrontar diretamente.

– Ou talvez ele não esteja realmente no controle.

– Isso explicaria o porquê de um gatilho. É uma garantia de que haverá uma porta de saída em realidades como essa.

– São DOIS gatilhos, Hal. Um é o homem. Dean Winchester. O outro é o tal objeto que não conseguimos identificar. O objeto que desencadeia a passagem de uma realidade para outra.

– Enquanto esse objeto não for destruído, Dean Winchester será lançado de realidade em realidade.

– E vai voltar a nos encontrar. Ou, pelo menos, alguma outra versão de nós dois. Como já aconteceu antes.

– Se prepare. As realidades vão colidir. Vai ocorrer o salto.

.

21:03

.

CONTINUA EM **_SETE VIDAS: VIDA 4_**

* * *

**A SEGUIR EM VIDA 4**:

Numa realidade onde o sobrenatural não existe, Dean é um corretor de seguros de meia idade, amargurado e sem perspectivas. Separado da esposa, desprezado pelo filho e tendo um pai alcoólatra para sustentar, Dean deixou de ligar para a própria aparência e sua saúde está comprometida. Isso já seria suficientemente ruim, se a intervenção do Trickster não tivesse decretado O FIM DO MUNDO. Agora, esse homem fracassado é a única esperança de salvação do planeta.

VIDA 4 [ www fanfiction net/s/9841078/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-4 ] - sendo postada - aguardo vocês

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS**:

1) Conhecemos uma versão heterossexual de Luke Braeden em VIDA 2, como o ex-marido de Diana Winchester. Aquele e este são versões alternativas da Lisa Braeden do seriado. Nestas duas realidades, ela existe numa versão masculina. Os fortes laços entre Dean e Lisa fazem prever que a relação do Dean gay com Luke seguirá bem além desta primeira noite.

2) A resposta quanto a John Winchester e Jonathan Harvelle estarem mortos é SIM. Estão mortos, mas escaparam do Inferno. E isso é o melhor que podia acontecer para eles. Portanto, um final feliz para os dois.

3) Em VIDA 4, a resposta para o mistério da identidade dos irmãos Levine. Mas, há neste capítulo pistas suficientes para permitir quem for ligado em mitologia saber de quem se trata.

* * *

13.11.2013


End file.
